Todo es Arte
by Fran Ktrin Black
Summary: UNA NUEVA VERSION DE COMO SUCEDIERON LAS COSAS ENTRE BRIAN Y JUSTIN Fic de NINETIC de la Comunidad qaf ficcion en livejournal. Historia entretenida, subida por FranKtrinBlack
1. Chapter 1

-**ninetic** :Ninetic, es la dueña de este fic, el cual estaré subiendo lo más rápido que pueda.

La historia es fabulosa, y muy entretenida. Se puede encontrar en la comunidad qaf_ficcion de livejournal.  
DISCLAIMER.: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON DE COWLIPP Y SHOWTIME  
ARGUMENTO.: UNA NUEVA VERSION DE COMO SUCEDIEERON LAS COSAS ENTRE BRIAN Y JUSTIN

TODO ES ARTE

Capitulo 1

Academia st, Michael´s

La conferencia sobre "Arte y Publicidad" debería haber comenzado hace al menos una hora. Eran las doce de la mañana y el señor Kynney encargado de ello todavía estaba en el hall de la academia intentado deshacerse de un numeroso grupo de adolescentes vestidas de uniforme que cacareaban a su alrededor y coqueteaban con él sin ningún tipo de recato.  
El señor Kinney estaba en la gloria; aunque para él el género femenino no tenía ningún interés nunca estaba de más sentir la adoración ajena, viniese de donde viniese.  
En menos de diez segundos apareció el director de la academia que un pis/pas condujo a las alborotadoras al interior de la sala donde iba a tener lugar la conferencia.  
El aula fue llenándose de curiosas y curiosos que solo pretendían saltarse la clase de matemáticas.  
El señor Kinney apoyo su trasero sobre el borde de la mesa y ....  
"¡Hola chics¡ Me llamo Brian Kinney, por favor llamarme Brian, y soy el director y propietario de la agencia de publicidad Kinneticy.....! " .....En ese preciso instante la puerta volvió a abrirse y una cabeza rubia , sin despegar los ojos del suelo y con un murmullo prácticamente inaudible, dijo: "lo siento, perdón, no he podido llegar antes, siga por favor...." pasó entre las sillas de sus compañeros buscando una libre y ante la imposibilidad de conseguirlo Brian que veía desesperado como la situación se estaba haciendo interminable estalló groseramente : "Siéntate aquí, señalando su propia silla que estaba desocupada, o no acabaremos nunca".  
EL chico azarado se sentó donde le indicaba y en un gesto de forzada valentía levanto su cara roja de la vergüenza y sonriendo le dijo. "Gracias y perdone señor".  
Brian estaba preparado para todo, esperaba un mocoso con granos, un imberbe adolescente con cara de pajillero, un sabelotodo con gafas de pasta y pelo engominado, un niño de papa, un chulito, gallito entre las niñas.....todo menos esos ojos azules abrazando su cuerpo y su alma, esos ojos azules inmensos, llenos de paz, de amor....llenos de todo lo que él, Brian, carecía. y para complicarlo, si cabe aún más, esa sonrisa que al iluminarse descubrió dentro del aula un maravilloso arco iris al que no le faltaba ni uno solo de sus colores. ¿Quién coño era aquel chico?.

Brian Kinney

Brian es un brillante y joven publicista con una meteórica carrera profesional, que le ha llevado de ser socio en una importante agencia publicitaria a ser propietario de su propia empresa.  
Tiene 30 años y es un cañón de tío. : Sexy, elegante, guapo, inteligente y una bomba en la cama. ¡AH| se me olvidaba, Brian es gay.  
Brian es un hombre accesible, eso sí para una noche, se tira todo lo que encuentra, rara vez repite. ¿Por qué? porque una vez conseguido lo que desea no le interesa nada más

Chico rubio

Se llama Justin, Justin Taylor, tiene diecisiete años. Estudia en la academia St. Michael´s. Quiere ser pintor. Es un artista.  
Su sensibilidad es exquisita. Sus ojos son la luz, su pelo es el sol y su boca..... ¡Peligro de incendio|.  
Justin sabe que es gay  
Nunca ha tenido una relación, ni tan siquiera un roce, un beso...nada. Justin es virgen en cuerpo y alma.

LA CENA

Jennifer anda algo estresada esa mañana, a la noche tiene un invitado a cenar; Craig, su marido tiene entre manos un negocio que le dará muchos beneficios si consigue introducirlo convenientemente en el mercado; su empresa de informática ha conseguido un nuevo programa que puede resultar interesante, pero para que se venda bien es imprescindible una buena campaña publicitaria y de eso es de lo que van a hablar en la cena, él y el Sr. Kinney.

Alas 20 horas todo está listo: la mesa puesta, los jarrones llenos de rosas y tulipanes, una suave música suena en el compact y el timbre suena en punto, como es norma de educación.  
Jennifer abre la puerta, saluda al invitado animándole a entrar y  
"Buenas tardes Sr. Kinney, estábamos esperándoles"  
oh, buenas tarde Sra. Taylor. Por favor ¿podemos tutearnos?  
Encantad.... ¿Brian?  
Así es.... ¿Jennifer?  
Exacto.  
Brian pasa a la sala recibidor y tras hacer los cumplidos de rigor toma asiento en uno de los sillones, acto seguido Jennifer le ofrece un jerez que Brian acepta con gusto.  
"Perdona Brian que Craig no haya llegado, me acaba de llamar diciéndome que se retrasaría un poco. A última hora un cliente se ha presentado con un problema que no le quede más remedio que atender."  
"No pasa nada, podemos conocernos un poco mientras esperamos. ¿Tenéis hijos?"  
" Un niño y una niña, bueno el niño tiene diecisiete y la niña quince, pero ya sabes para una madre sus hijos siempre serán sus niños. El chico, Justin, quiere ser pintor pero a su padre no le agrada la idea, preferiría que estudiase alguna ingeniería o empresariales, por la empresa, ya puedes imaginar."  
"¡Mama, mama! ¿Donde estas?"  
"Aquí Justin en el recibidor, pasa."  
"¡Hola! ah esta ud. aquí" dice sonrojándose a más no poder.  
Brian se queda petrificado, el chico de la sonrisa de arcoíris y los ojos de mirada inmensa es el hijo de su cliente.  
No sabe por qué estúpida razón su corazón se altera de esa manera al mirarle y siente que él, el mismo Brian Kinney seguro, seductor y arrogante se está sonrojando como un quinceañero.  
"¿Os conocéis?" pregunta Jennifer extrañada  
"Oh, sí. El señor Kinney ha dado una conferencia esta mañana en el colegio, y yo le interrumpí al llegar tarde."  
"No te preocupes, no tiene importancia, le contesta Brian sin saber muy bien que decir."  
"Justin, atiende al Sr. Kinney, voy a ver cómo lleva Lisa la cena"  
" por favor llámame Brian, tampoco nos llevamos tantos años. Así que quieres ser pintor me ha dicho tu madre.  
"Si me gusta dibujar, ¿quieres ver alguno de mis dibujos?"  
"Por supuesto ¿donde hay que ir?"  
"Ven subamos a mi habitación y te enseñare lo que he hecho hasta ahora, a lo mejor te interesa para tus spots publicitarios."  
Este chico no es tan tímido como parece, se le ve bastante suelto pensó Brian mientras subía las escaleras que le conducían a la habitación de Justin.  
Justin abrió la puerta de su habitación, Brian paso y se sentó en una mecedora que Justin le indico para que pudiera ver sus dibujos cómodamente.  
Espera un momento tengo que buscarlos en este armario empotrado en la pared en donde tengo todas las cosas que he ido haciendo.  
Justin abrió una pequeña puerta que había justo al lado de la mecedora donde esta Brian y se introdujo por ella para buscar los dibujo; el lugar era tan pequeño y tan angosto que costaba trabajo revolverse bien. Justin lo vio al final del todo, allí arriba estaba la carpeta que estaba buscando, la que contenía los dibujos que más le gustaban. Para acceder a ella tuvo que saltar varias veces hasta que al ver que no podía se apoyó en uno de los primeros estantes en donde se subió para alcanzarla. La carpeta era demasiado pesada y al cogerla se venció sobre Justin que afortunadamente para él no cayó al suelo porque ¿milagrosamente? Brian hizo su aparición y le cogió en brazos a tiempo.  
A partir de este momento ninguno de los dos supo bien que estaba pasando. Como si de un resorte extraño se tratara en el preciso instante en el que Justin aterrizó en los brazos de Brian, éste bajo la cabeza y como si de la cosa más natural del mundo se tratara le beso, le beso como si no pudiera hacer nada más, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.  
Beso su boca, dulce, apasionadamente, mordisqueando sus labios con suavidad, como si fuera a romperlo. Sujeta su cara con sus manos, acariciaba su pelo, dibujaba con sus dedos sus orejas, su nariz, sus pómulos. Su lengua "se coló" entre los labios de Justin, conto sus dientes uno a uno y se puso a juguetear con su lengua.  
La respuesta de Justin fue instintiva y rápida, nadie antes le había besado así y sin embargo nada de esto le extraño, abrazo a Brian por la cintura y se dejo hacer y se limito a sentir, a sentir tan profundamente todos esos besos que cuando las mano de Brian bajaron por su espalda para acariciar sus nalgas por encima del pantalón de su uniforme, un gemido se escapo de su garganta, un gemido que fue a estrellarse contra el cuello de Brian. 30 años, 30 años y no podía parar todo este calor, todas estas sensaciones e impulsos que le llevaban a seguir devorando a este chico rubio que lo estaba volviendo loco. Brian no podía controlar sus manos, su boca; no pensaba, solo actuaba; desabrocho el pantalón de Justin mientras volvía a besar su boca, desabrocho su pantalón y metió su mano entre su ropa interior. El pene de Justin estaba caliente, duro, rotundo, a punto de estallar. Justin gemía y entre susurros Brian le oía decir "por favor, por favor tócame," Brian se agacho y abrazo con su boca la polla de Justin. Justin gemía y jadeaba, parecía un animalillo acorralado, Brian estaba excitadísimo, la situación se le iba de las manos, el no puede, no debe, solo tiene 17 año, lo más probables es que sea virgen. Mientras pensaba todo esto, mientras luchaba a brazo partido entre lo que debía y lo que deseaba, su lengua libre de toda traba seguía jugando con la poya de Justin, que cada vez suplicaba más y mas "Por favor, Por favor no puedo más. Follame Brian, follame."  
Brian no pudo soportar por más tiempo, su erección era brutal. Estaba loco, loco por él. Le cogió entre sus brazos, le saco del maldito armario y le tumbo en la cama. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y de los de Justin, le acarició la cara y volvió a cubrirlo de besos. Justin no podía, no quería aguantar más. Volvió a suplicarle al oído: Brian, hazlo ya, por Dios hazlo ya  
Brian saco un preservativo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se lo puso, levanto las piernas de Justin sobre sus hombros, miro a Justin y le dijo: aguanta un poco pequeño. Brian introdujo su pene dentro de Justin, quien agarro con fuerza las sabanas que estaban debajo de Él. Brian sintió un inmenso placer al sentirse dentro del chico, le miro y vio su cara de dolor, acerco su boca y le beso con una dulzura que a El mismo le impresiono. "relájate, me moveré despacio" Brian empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de Justin con todo el mimo y la ternura posible. Justin fue abriéndose poco a poco para él fue sintiendo como Brian exploraba su cuerpo, fue llenándose de placer a medida que Brian aceleraba sus movimientos, Justin pedía mas, Justin se agarraba con sus piernas a las caderas de Brian mientras le susurraba al oído: "me voy a morir, tú me estas matando, me estas matando de placer. Sigue, por favor sigue, entra dentro de mí. Soy tuyo."  
Brian no pensaba, no controlaba, solo sentía, sentía a su niño debajo, retorciéndose de placer, sudando pegado a su cuerpo, moviéndose debajo de él, mordiendo sus orejas, su boca. Arañando su espalda, jadeando como una fiera, suplicándole, implorándole que le tocara. Brian intuyo que el momento se acercaba, agarro el pene de Justin con su mano y empezó a masturbarlo mientras le follaba hasta que Justin se corrió y el pudo hacerlo también.

"¿queréis bajar a cenar?"…

Bueno, próximamente seguiré subiendo los capítulos de este fic de Ninetic  
Mil besos  
Ktyto!


	2. La Visita

Todo es Arte  
Capitulo 2

LA VISITA

Habían pasado entre cinco y siente días desde la famosa cena con los Taylor. Brian se había hecho el firme propósito de no volver a pensar en el muchacho; razones no le faltaban, tenía 17 años y era el hijo de un cliente pero le estaba costando más de lo pensado.  
Volvió a su vida normal al día siguiente "del suceso", salió de marcha con sus amigos, bailo, bebió y hasta follo con algún que otro tío bueno que encontró en Babylon, la discoteca a la que acostumbraba a ir con los chicos. A pesar de todo esto aun sentía con intensidad el cuerpo de Justin entre sus brazos y oía su voz entre sueños. De cualquier forma se hizo la promesa de que eso nunca volvería a repetirse. Si de nuevo veía a Justin, como estaba seguro que sucedería, le trataría con cortesía pero con indiferencia.

Justin no dejaba de pensar en Brian, en preguntarse si quería volver a verle o por el contrario prefería alejarle de su vida.  
Todo parecía estar controlado durante el día, pero al llegar la noche y quedarse dormido, irremediablemente la cara de Brian aparecía ante sí y su boca, sus manos y su cuerpo entero se agarraban al suyo amándole hasta la extenuación. Justin despertaba empapado en sudor y semen, hambriento de él y desesperado al comprobar que todo había sido un sueño.

Ese viernes por la mañana Craig tenía concertada una cita con Brian en Kinnetic, iban a echar un vistazo a la campaña para comprobar si todo estaba a su gusto o por el contrario habría que modificar algún que otro detalle.  
Justin no tenía clase. Era el santo del patrón del colegio y tenía el día libre. Craig al verle revoloteando por la casa en pijama, le ordeno que se vistiera y que fuera con él a la entrevista.  
"¿Donde vamos?" pregunto Justin  
"A Kinnetic, he quedado con Brian para ver cómo va la campaña"  
El corazón de Justin comenzó a latir con fuerza. Disimulo como pudo su sonrojo y subió a vestirse a su cuarto.

"Buenos días Brian ¿qué tal estas?"  
"Bueno todavía estoy recuperándome de una gripe que pase la pasada semana"  
"¡hola Brian! ¿Qué tal te cuentas?" dijo Justin tratando de parecer lo mas natural posible, con una maravillosa sonrisa  
Brian maldijo en silencio. "otra vez aquí el jodido chico" a la vez que su corazón se movía con mas ritmo ante aquella cara angelical. A no ser porque le tuvo debajo, suplicando y jadeando jamás hubiera pensado que esa criatura con esa carita tan inocente y tan dulce podía sentir y lo que es más fuerte, hacerle sentir a él de esa manera tan intensa.  
"¡Hola Justin, ya ves aquí trabajando!"  
"Espero que no te importe que lo haya traído conmigo, Me gustaría que conociera vuestro departamento artístico por si tuviera la idea de ser un creativo publicitario y sacarle partido a su talento y la vez tener un trabajo que le dé de comer."  
"En absoluto, voy a llamar al becario. El te enseñara Kinnetic.: ¡Roberto!."  
"¿Si? Brian."  
"Si mira te presento al Sr. Taylor y a su hijo Justin; Justin es más o menos de tu edad, y va a estudiar bellas artes, quiere ser pintor."  
Roberto estrecho la mano de Craig y saludo a Justin dándole un beso en la mejilla. Justin se sonrojo y observo detenidamente al chico: era un bombón.-moreno, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, los ojos negros, grandes y brillantes y una boca carnosa y sensual- llevaba unos jeans que marcaban un paquete y unos glúteos de escándalo.  
Brian se dio cuenta del error que había cometido en cuanto su estomago comenzó a encogerse y a sentir una especie de malestar que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Nunca le había atraído Roberto pero reconocía que estaba francamente bueno y no podía dejar de observar como Justin le miraba.  
Los chicos se fueron a ver como se trabajaba en el departamento artístico y Brian y Craig se dedicaron a analizar todos y cada uno de los paso que iban a darse en la campaña.  
Transcurrieron un par de horas sin que se oyera una mosca y sin que se tuviera noticias de Roberto y de Justin. Brian estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, pregunto por dos veces a Craig la hora y si quería que mandara a buscar a Justin, pero Craig parecía no tener prisa y se encontraba de maravilla en compañía de Brian.  
No obstante en la habitación de al lado parece que se oyeron pasos, primero, seguidos de voces y risas. Parece que los chicos estaban de vuelta. Sin embargo los pasos se detuvieron y las voces y las risas cesaron, Brian se inquieto, no se oía nada de nada, ¿que estaban haciendo?.  
Craig seguía a lo suyo, habla que te habla sobre la empresa, sobre los proyectos de expansión.......  
Brian no oía nada, estaba palideciendo, gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Su mente, azuzada por los celos, le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Veía a Justin besando, mordiendo, abrazando a Roberto, le oía como le llamaba como al igual que a él el otro día le suplicaba que le tocase, que le....... "¡Brian estas pálido, parece como si fueras a desmayarte! "  
"Ya estoy aquí" dijo Justin a la vez que hacia su entrada radiante de felicidad ¡esto es guay papa!  
"Justin quédate con Brian, voy a por un café y a por un paracetamol. Parece a punto de desmayarse."  
Craig salió y Justin acercándose a Brian puso una mano sobre su frente  
"¡estas ardiendo! en cuanto venga mi padre te llevamos a casa y te metes en la cama"  
Brian sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Justin que sin pensarlo dos veces agacho su cabeza hasta alcanzar su boca y comenzó a besarle. Brian rodeo la cintura de Justin con sus brazos y le sentó sobre sus rodillas, entonces el chico separo su boca de la de él y le lleno de besos la cara, el cuello. Paso su lengua sin ningún recato por su barbilla, por sus pómulos hasta llegar a su oreja y chupar, morder, succionar su lóbulo antes de introducir su lengua en su oído.  
Brian respiraba deprisa, entrecortada. Emitía pequeños gemidos que llegaba al oído de Justin como si fuera la más maravillosa de las melodías. Justin bajo su mano a la entrepierna de Brian y desabrocho la cremallera de su pantalón. Como pudo metió su mano por debajo de su ropa interior y agarro la poya de Brian que comenzó a jadear. Ahora era el quien suplicaba.: para Justin, por favor vas a volverme loco, para, tu padre puede llegar en cualquier momento.  
Justin no atendía a nada, estaba tan excitado con la erección de Brian que lo único que quería era hacerle feliz, conseguir que Brian llegara al límite, conseguir que se corriera, quería ser él Justin quien le proporcionara un orgasmo, aunque fuera así, rápido  
Justin se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Brian, le bajo los pantalones lo suficiente para alcanzar su pene con la boca y comenzó a chupársela oyendo mientras lo hacia los gemidos y jadeos de Brian.  
Justin metía y sacaba la poya de Brian de su boca a la vez que con su lengua lamia el tronco y la punta. El ritmo cada vez mas desbocado provocaba en Brian espasmos incontrolables que le hacían gritar de placer..........Justin sintió en su boca como Brian se derretía, se deshacía para él

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vistieron y compusieron. Veinte segundos antes de que llegara el padre de Justin con el café y el paracetamol.  
"Toma esto Brian, te sentirás mejor."

Pd.:Otro cap mas! Aquí se los dejo a disfrutar. No olviden el rew para que ninetic y ktyto seamos felices =)

Besos!!


	3. Reflexiones ante el espejo

Todo es Arte

Capitulo 3

REFLEXIONES ANTE EL ESPEJO.

Extendió la espuma de afeitar por su cara, y al hacerlo se fijo en una mancha morada que tenía en el cuello justo debajo de la barbilla. "¡El niño de los huevos me ha hecho un chupetón! ¿Cómo voy a disimularlo?, Esta vez sí que es la última, no puedo arriesgarme, es un crio; además yo no estoy hecho para mantener una relación. Nunca he creído en el amor, solo creo en follar.  
En cuanto le vea tengo que dejarle las cosas claras. Mi plan de tratarle con indiferencia ha sido un fracaso. No puedo permitirle que se acerque a mí a menos de un metro de distancia. La verdad es que no entiendo qué coño me pasa con ese chico, en cuanto me besa pierdo el control, me olvido de todo. Esa carita de ángel, esa sonrisa. ¡Ya está, se acabó! No pienso consentirlo, hay mil tíos buenísimos que se morirían por mí y no voy a perder el tiempo enseñando a follar a un niñito del colegio! ¡Que se busque uno de su edad!  
Termino de afeitarse, se ducho, se vistió y salió hacia Kinnetic.  
El día transcurrió con normalidad, tuvo dos entrevistas de trabajo, una comida de negocios y la supervisión de unas fotos que necesitaba para la cuenta de una empresa de cosméticos para hombres.  
A las seis de la tarde salía por la puerta de Kinnetic...y entonces le vio; estaba en la esquina del edificio dándole pataditas a un bote de refrescos, parecía un chiquillo de no más de quince años.  
Justin miró el reloj y levanto la cabeza.: ¡Brian!, llamo mientras corría a su encuentro.  
Brian haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se detuviera le soltó a bocajarro.: "para Justin, no sigas, no quiero que volvamos a vernos. Ya sé que soy importante para ti, pero es mejor que me olvides. No puede repetirse lo que ocurrió.  
Tú quieres un novio y yo no creo en el amor, solo creo en follar y a ti ya te he follado. Te ruego que no me acoses mas."  
Justin se quedo parado sin saber que decir. Su corazón estaba hecho añicos. ¿como podía decirle Brian todas esas cosas?  
Era un cretino, un gilipoyas. Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas pero en ese preciso instante en que se iba a echar a llorar apareció Roberto, que era realmente a quien Justin había ido a buscar, y agarrándole por los hombros le dio un beso en los labios.: ¡Hola Justin! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?  
Acabo de llegar Robert. ¿Nos vamos?  
Roberto se dio entonces cuenta de la presencia de Brian y se despidió de él cortésmente.: ¡Hasta mañana Brian!  
Se puso su casco, le dio otro a Justin; subieron a la moto que Roberto tenía aparcada 50 mts. Más arriba y se marcharon.

Brian no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Justin había ido a esperar a Roberto....¡¡¡¡y no a él!!!.....Roberto ¡¡¡¡había besado en los labios a Justin!!!...los dos, después, se habían ido ¡¡¡juntos!!! ¿Que se había perdido? ¿Que cojones había pasado entre estos dos que él no supiera?

La verdad es que desde el día en que se conocieron Roberto y Justin había hecho buenas migas; resulta que Roberto estaba estudiando en la Academia de las Artes donde quería hacerlo Justin una vez terminado el bachillerato y habían salido juntos un par de veces.  
Ambos se gustaban físicamente y tonteaban y coqueteaban entre ellos pero de ahí, al menos hasta ese momento, no habían pasado.

Brian se dirigió al Dinner, tenía ganas de ver a los chicos. Es casi seguro que Michael y Ben estaban allí. Comería algo y volvería a casa a ducharse y prepararse para ir a Babylon. Esta iba a ser una gran noche, ahora que había solucionado el asunto del pequeño. ¿Que estarán haciendo estos dos juntos?  
En el Dinner no solo estaban Michael y Ben; Emmet y Teddy hacían planes para la fiesta que Mel y Lindsay iban a dar por su aniversario. Ellos eran los encargados de comprar el regalo que les harían entre todos.  
Cenaron todos juntos y después de un buen rato bromeando se separaron no sin antes quedar para ir a Babylon.

Cuando Brian llegó a Babylon ya estaban todos esperándole en la puerta. Una vez más era el último en aparecer.  
Entraron y fueron a pedirse unas copas a la barra. Con ellas en la mano se colocaron en el lugar de siempre, desde donde se podía ver toda la pista llena de tíos buenos bailando. Era el lugar desde el cual Brian oteaba a sus piezas.  
Emmet se coloco al lado de Brian, que apoyándose en la barandilla no quitaba ojo a la pista. La música invitaba a bailar, levantaba literalmente los pies del suelo. Emmett no podía estarse quieto. En una de sus vueltas vio a alguien que le llamó la atención y le dio un codazo a Brian para que mirara en esa misma dirección.  
¿Has visto ese moreno del pelo largo que bueno esta? Ahora mismo me lo follaría  
¿Y...el rubito. Qué me dices del rubito? Daría lo que fuera por qué esa boca tan maravillosa me la chupara esta noche. ¡¡Oh!!! Tiene un culitio fantástico!!!!!.  
Brian miro hacia donde Emmet le indicaba. Miró y se quedo sin palabras, el moreno buenorro era Roberto y el del culo maravilloso era, no podía creérselo, Justin. Su Justin.  
Estaban bailando, nada del otro mundo. La música era muy rápida y apenas se rozaban pero.......para que diría nadaaa.  
La música cambio y empezó a sonar una canción muy sexi. Justin echo los brazos al cuello de Roberto que le abrazo por la cintura apretándole contra él. La boca de Justin se situó justo debajo de la barbilla de Roberto (ahí justo donde a él le había hecho ese chupetón). Justin comenzó a lamer el cuello de Roberto que cerraba los ojos mientras sus manos bajaban de la cintura de Justin al culo de Justin que tocaba sin ningún recato. El rubito levanto la cabeza y miro a Roberto quien al abrir los ojos y ver a su chico mirarle así se inclino sobre él y empezó a comerle la boca sin ningún miramiento.

Brian estaba desesperado, miraba a los dos como si fuera a matarlos. No podía soportarlo. Su niño estaba besando a ese chulito del becario mientras este le tocaba el culo sin ningún disimulo. Justin no podía estar abrazando a otro no podía acariciar a nadie que no fuera él. .....¡¡¡¡Justin era suyo!!!  
La música cambió y Justin dijo algo al oído de Roberto porque los dos cogidos de la mano se dirigieron a la salida de Babylon  
al hacerlo pasaron por delante de Brian y Emmet. Brian no pudo controlarse y cogiendo al rubito por un brazo le detuvo y le dijo con mucha mala leche ¿hoy también vas a follar corazón? Justin acuso el golpe, mostro su cara más angelical y acariciando la mejilla de Brian, le contesto con la voz más dulce e ingenua que logro poner. ¿Creíste que tenías tú la exclusiva cariño?  
Brian quedo "tocado, tocado y hundido" Justin acababa de torpedear nada menos que la línea de flotación del Titanic.  
No le dio tiempo a reaccionar; se soltó del brazo de Brian y salió de Babylon de la mano de Roberto que tiraba de él sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando.  
Emmet permanecía en silencio con la boca abierta de par en par. Pasados unos minutos solo acertó a decir.: ¡No me jodas Brian, no me puedo creer que te hayas follado a esa criatura!, Pero si es un ángel! ¡Por Dios Brian! ¿Cuantos años tiene, quince?  
Diecisiete, maldita sea, diecisiete y pegando una patada a uno de los taburetes que por allí había salió de Babylon.

Otro cap publicado =) espero que les guste

Mil besos

Ktyto

Pd. El fic pertenece a ninetic de la comunidad qaf_ficcion de lj!


	4. Tiene que llover, a cantaros

_Todo es Arte_

_Capitulo 4_

_Tiene que llover, a cantaros. _

No podia creerlo, la hora de salir y llovía a cantaros. Su abrigo de Armani quedaría hecho mierda si no encontraba un paraguas lo suficiente grande para resguardarse mientras llegaba al coche. Miro en el recibidor por si había alguno en el paragüero y vio a Roberto que llegaba en ese momento con un chubasquero enorme. Pensó pedírselo prestado pero pensándolo mejor no quería nada suyo; el chico le sonrió.: ¿que tal Brian? Hace tiempo que no te vemos por Babylon.  
Brian correspondió a su saludo con una sonrisa forzada y nada más. El comentario de Roberto sobre si le veía o no, lo había pasado por alto por razones obvias.  
Pensándolo mejor le pidió el chubasquero; "al fin y al cabo es su jefe y puede permitirse algunas licencias y si luego cuando se vaya sigue lloviendo que se joda, a lo mejor se constipa y no puede salir a la calle en cinco mil días. Ni salir a la calle ni ver a nadie, por supuesto.--Oye Roberto, ¿te importaría dejarme el chubasquero? tengo el coche aparcado lejos y está lloviendo mucho.- "Si no te preocupes por mi, vienen a recogerme en coche.".- "no me preocupas en absoluto don Juan de pacotilla"--replica en voz baja Brian.  
¿Que? pregunta Roberto--"nada, que gracias" murmulla Brian.  
Se pone el chubasquero, sale a la calle y sigue murmurando por lo bajini...."y también vendrá el rubito a buscarle en coche, para que no se moje el señorito de mierda este." Se olvida que Justin no sabe conducir. Cuando llega al coche esta empapado; ha olvidado abrocharse y el aire ha levantado el poco peso del impermeable, por si no fuera suficiente también ha olvidado echarse la capucha. Enfadado tira el maletín en el asiento de atrás que se abre al golpearse cuando por su mala puntería cae en el suelo. Maldice por lo alto y se sienta al volante. Arranca y consigue llegar hasta el fin de la calle, tuerce a la derecha, sigue recto y cuando va a girar para acceder a la calle en la que vive, unas vallas amarillas le anuncian de no sé qué obras y le desvían dos, tres o cuatro calles más abajo. Entre el desvió y unas cuantas direcciones prohibidas se aleja considerablemente de su casa. Conclusión se ha perdido. Debe estar en una de las zonas residenciales de la ciudad porque los edificios altos han sido sustituidos por viviendas unifamiliares con jardincito y porche incluidos. La zona no le es del todo desconocida, aunque llueve tanto que le es casi imposible ver el nombre de las calles.  
A quien si ve es a EL. Ahora sabe por qué le resulta familiar el barrio, por aquí vive el rubio; hace tiempo que no quiere pensar en el con su nombre puesto, hace días que no piensa en el cómo Justin. Ahora es solo el chaval, el niño de los cojones, el crio ese, el rubio, el adolescente promiscuo..." bueno pues eso que es EL, chorreando, empapado, con su uniforme de niño bueno, con su mochila en la espalda que gotea inmisericorde, con su pelo rubio pegado a su cuero cabelludo por la acción de la lluvia.  
...Y ¡Que coño hace ahí? Muerto de frio, expuesto a una pulmonía, ¿por qué no está en su casa haciendo los deberes?  
Para el coche. No calcula bien donde se está metiendo, para el coche y le grita. ¡¡¡¡Eh tú ¿que cojones estás haciendo?!!!!!  
Justin le oye, levanta la cabeza y le grita...¡¡¡follando¡¡¡ ¿no lo ves listo?--sube al coche. Te vas a morir congelado.-,.--mejor para ti así no puedo acosarte.- .- No seas imbécil, insiste Brian, sube al coche y te llevo a tu casa.-- No puedes sabelotodo. Mis padres están de viaje y he perdido las llaves--- Y dónde vas a pasar la noche ¿con tu novio Roberto?---Eres un gilipoyas. Pasare la noche aquí en la calle. Me desnudare y dejare que me folle todo el que pase----,.--Yo ya estoy pasando--. Tu ya me has follado, así que ya no te intereso, deja el camino libre a otro.--, ---te he dicho que subas al coche o tendré que bajar a por ti-----no ha terminado de decirlo cuando mete el coche en la acera dejando arrinconado a Justin. Se baja y le coge como si fuera un saco de patatas. A la fuerza le mete en el asiento delantero del coche y le ata literalmente con el cinturón de seguridad. Justin se defiende con uñas y dientes pero la verdad es que le vale de poco porque Brian tiene una fuerza insospechada.  
Cualquiera que presencia la escena pensaría que un depravado ha secuestrado a un adolescente a la salida del colegio.  
Arranca el motor y se dirige a su casa, a donde llegan los dos después de dar un par de vueltas. El chico no le ha hecho fácil el viaje; no se ha movido pero no ha dejado de insultarle todo el camino.  
Para meterlo en el loft realiza la misma tarea, le saca del coche como si fuera un saco de patatas y así le sube en el ascensor hasta su piso.  
¡¡¡Por fin han llegado!!!! Brian deja su preciada carga en el suelo. Justin se pone chulo y Brian le acerca una toalla y con toda la calma de la que es capaz le dice que se quite la ropa y se seque. Justin sigue chulo, no piensa quitarse nada, le dice, va a dejarse la ropa mojada encima para morirse y así le echaran a él, a Brian Kinney, la culpa de su muerte y le acusaran de asesinato cuando encuentren su cadáver sobre la alfombra. Entonces le meterán en la cárcel y le darán por culo por siempre jamás.  
Todo esto dicho a gritos y con tanta rabia que le sale espuma por la boca y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.  
Brian no sabe si reírse, o si matarle sin más. Se acerca a él y le coge por los hombres, le mira intensamente a los ojos y le dice:"Ya está bien, deja de comportarte como un niño mal criado, quítate la ropa y sécate, o te la quito yo" En ese instante algo debe pasar dentro de Justin porque se pone a temblar de arriba a abajo y rompe a llorar mientras se desnuda. Ahora sí que Brian no sabe qué hacer., le mira y no entiende nada. Solo ve a Justin deshacerse de su uniforme y llorar, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, de sus maravillosos ojos azules brotan auténticas torrenteras, su boca se frunce en un puchero inconsolable. Entonces se queda desnudo, completamente desnudo delante de él. Temblando de arriba a abajo, temblando y llorando y Brian con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con el corazón encogido lo ve todo claro. Ahora sí. Ahora está todo claro. Se acerca, le cubre con su abrazo y le llena de besos mientras le dice:"Mi amor, mi amor, perdóname, perdóname" Justin llora, llora y tirita. Tirita y tartamudea.:"No...No...No debiste decir...decir...decirme...eeeessso. Yo no teee he aco...acosa....acosado." lo sé, lo sé, se lamenta Brian. El chico continua con su parrafada que se hace eterna.: "si, si, si noooo te gussssto, looo dices y ya estaaaá" Justin esta  
helado, no conseguía entrar en calor. Brian busca una manta y le cubre con ella.; no deja de abrazarle, de mecerle en su llanto y Justin le llena de besos, de babas y de mocos todo el cuello, la cara, el pecho mientras Brian repite una y otra vez .:"Te amo, te amo...."

Treinta y siete minutos exactos es el tiempo durante el que Justin continúa llorando abrazado a Brian que acaricia su pelo.  
Cuando advierte que va tranquilizándose entiende que es la hora de zanjar el tema y le propone pedir una pizza para cenar.  
Justin le mira con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y mueve la cabeza afirmativamente. En menos de veinte minutos están los dos sentados en el sofá cenando y viendo una película de ciencia ficción. Cuando termina su trozo de pizza reclina la cabeza sobre el hombre de Brian y se queda dormido.  
¡Por fin! suspira, está agotado de tanto llorar. Le tumba en el sofá y le tapa con una manta. Apaga el televisor, recoge las sobras de la cena y se acuesta.  
No tiene sueño. Se enciende un cigarro y piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido. Por primera vez en su vida siente miedo. No sabe que va a hacer, que va a decirle al chico mañana cuando despierte. Desea a Justin, le desea con todo su cuerpo y lo que es peor con toda su alma. Le duele físicamente saberle ahí a su alcance y saber a la vez que no debe, que tiene que olvidarle.  
Se estremece solo con recordarle entre sus brazos, con sentir sus temblores, su deseo, la forma en que le mira, la manera de suplicarle con los ojos que le folle, que le haga suyo, que le ame. Escucha su voz, rogándole, suplicándole y llamándole, diciendo su nombre como un lamento, como una letania, Brian, Brian, Brian........ Nota como sus manos, sus torpes manos de niño enamorado acarician su cuerpo y sabe que su lengua lamerá todas las heridas que antaño le hicieran.  
Apaga el cigarro. Se gira en la cama hacia el lado de la pared e intenta dormirse. El fin de semana va a ser cojonudo con el niño en casa.  
La habitación esta en penumbra, levemente iluminada por la luz del alumbrado público que entra por la ventana.  
Brian entra en esa especie de sopor que proporciona el duermevela. Prácticamente esta medio dormido cuando siente que la cama cede como si alguien entrara en ella. Como¡¡¡no¡¡ es evidente que su huésped ha decidido acompañarle. Brian opta por hacerse el dormido pero el visitante se abraza a el por detrás, pegando el cuerpo al suyo y dejando caer la mano sobre su vientre.

Esto ya es pedirle demasiado, esto ya es tortura sin más. Nadie puede pretender que sintiendo su olor, que oyendo su respiración pegada a su espalda y notando su boca justo en el omoplato derecho, nadie puede pretender que permanezca impasible como si estuviera muerto. Sencillamente no lo soporta, lentamente se gira y la escasa luz de la estancia le permite ver los ojos de Justin mirándole. Hace el giro completo apoyándose en el lado contrario, frente a él. Levanta su mano y acaricia la cara de Justin.: mete sus dedos entre su pelo, perfila con su dedo índice las cejas, los ojos, la nariz y los pómulos del muchacho, pasa su pulgar por los labios de Justin que los entreabre a la vez que los humedece con su lengua. Ya sí que no aguanta más,  
ignora la voz interior que le ordena que se levante y salga de ahí y por el contrario obedece ciegamente a esa otra que insistentemente le pide.: solo una vez más, una vez más y será la última. Y como si de un yonqui se tratara una vez más cae en esa maravillosa tentación que es la boca de Justin. Inclina su cabeza sobre él, sujeta con una de sus manos su cara y le besa., le besa, le lame los labios despacio, esperando paciente que Justin los abra y deje pasar a través de ellos su lengua. Succiona su boca atrapa la lengua rosada de Justin y juega con ella en un beso que abrasa por igual a ambos. La mano de Brian desciende por el pecho de Justin a la vez que su boca abandona la del chico y baja y juega con sus pezones, con su ombligo. Con su pubis.  
Justin acaricia su pelo y emite pequeños gemidos que van intensificándose a medida que la mano y la boca de Brian descienden por su cuerpo. Le voltea sobre la cama y el pelo rubio se esparce sobre la almohada. La mano experta se deshace del pantalón de Justin y Brian de rodillas con las piernas entre las de Justin comienza a lamerle la espalda, Desde la nuca hasta el inicio de las nalgas un reguero de saliva desciende y con la ayuda de dos de sus dedos entran en el orificio de Justin que instintivamente se restriega contra las sabanas. Brian agarra las caderas de Justin y alcanza por detrás sus testículos y su pene con una de sus manos mientras que sigue penetrándole con dos de los dedos de la otra. Son gemidos, lamentos, suplicas, la voz entrecortada rogándole que no pare, que continúe. Tiembla, no para de temblar, Brian sabe lo que tiene que hacer para calmar su estertores, para complacerle y a apaciguar y sofocar su fuego, su ansia. Sabe que Justin, lo quiere, lo espera, lo necesita. Brian sabe que él tampoco puede esperar más porque sin tocarle apenas solo con el roce de su cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo, solo con sus labios besándole donde alcanzaban, solo con eso esta rompiéndose por dentro, deseando estallar, deshacerse, fundirse, licuarse en Justin. No puede esperar más. Saca un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla, se lo pone y penetra a Justin que se alza de espaldas a el pegándose a su cuerpo y moviéndose con una lenta voluptuosidad que en dos minutos le hace perder el control. Justin sube y baja sinuosamente por su poya, se mueve sobre ella como si atornillara su cuerpo al de Brian.  
Despacio al principio, el ritmo va in crechendo, poco a poco, vuelta a vuelta, Brian coloca sus manos hacia atrás dejándole hacer, aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos fuerte, muy fuerte porque el chico va a lograr con sus movimientos que de un momento a otro pierda la conciencia. Aguanta espera y Justin se desboca y grita y no puede mas y Brian acude en su ayuda le abraza ahora por la cintura y le masturba mientras Justin arriba, abajo, jadea y grita y Brian grita y no puede más y se corre dos segundos antes de que Justin tenga el orgasmo más largo y bestial de su vida. Y caiga exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Brian.


	5. Amanece

_**Todo es Arte**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Amanece, que no es poco. **_

Los primeros rayos de luz entran por la ventana. La noche ha sido intensa, de esas que hacen historia. Brian se despierta, mira el reloj y decide darse una ducha rápida; irá a comprar un par de cosas para Justin.: un pantalón, camisetas, boxer y calcetines. Sus padres no llegaran hasta el domingo y no va a pasar el fin de semana con el uniforme del colegio encima....y sin él mucho menos.......no tiene intención de pasar en casa mucho tiempo.  
Justin se despierta y enseguida se da cuenta de que está solo en el loft. Ve la nota que le ha dejado Brian sobre la almohada en la que le dice que tardará en volver; se levanta y despues de cotillear un poco por la casa decide darse una ducha y mirar si su ropa ya está seca. Al menos puede ponerse su ropa interior. Se prepara un tazón de leche con cereales, enciende el televisor y desayuna.  
Pasan un par de horas y la puerta del loft se abre. Alguien que no es Brian entra por ella. Justin no sabe que decir, y Michael que es quien entra támpoco. Los dos se deciden y a la vez se preguntan .--¿quien eres?.---"yo soy Michael, un amigo de Brian, ¿y tú?  
Y Justin le cuenta un poco la historia.: Es el hijo de un cliente de Brian que se ha quedado con él porque sus padres estan fuera , no llegaran hasta el domingo y ha perdido las llaves de su casa. Omite los "otros detalles". Brian hace su aparición unos minutos después. Saluda a Michael y le da a Justin una bolsa con la ropa que acaba de comprarle.--toma ponte esto, tenemos que salir y no tienes ropa.--- Justin se va al baño y Michael bastante "intrigado" pregunta a Brian por la ropa del chico. Conoce a su amigo y algo hay que no termina de quedarle claro.-----"Bueno, es que llovia mucho y el chico se mojo y como es la ropa del colegio pues no va a estar con ella y......".--Brian, Brian....espera....tú ¿no tendras nada que ver con el..?,..."Bueno veras....." Michael instintivamente, no sabiendo muy bier por que, va al dormitorio. La cama esta completamente deshecha y sobre la mesilla descubre " la prueba evidente del delito" un envoltorio de preservativo, bueno varios envoltorios y un tubo de lubricante......-"No me lo puedo creer.--...Brian por el amor de Dios.....es una critatura. Que tiene ¿quince años?...pero ¿con cuantos hombres antes, crees tu que ha podido estar?.... Tú tienes treinta, le doblas la edad. -----"  
Diecisiete, joder tiene dieciesite. ¿por que a todos os parece que tiene quince? Tampoco nos llevamos tanto....Y no ha estado con nadie antes. Solo conmigo"----  
"espera ¿quienes somos todos?...y cuantas veces.......?. ..Y ¡has sido el primero!!-----  
"Bueno, solo Emmet lo sabe, por lo de Babylon...."......"  
¿le has llevado a Babylon....?. "Ohh... ......"se echa las manos a la cabeza y los ojos parece que van a salirse de sus orbitas. Brian da por terminada la conversación  
.--"¿Que tal estoy? Con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta negra que resalta mas aun sus ojos azules y su `pelo rubio, Justin se situa delante de Brian y gira lentamente para que pueda observarle.  
....¡"Te he tomado bien las medidas"! Estas adorable...." Michael le echa una miradita de cabreo...."Brian...."

Van a casa de Mel y Lindsay, celebran su quinto aniversario y estan todos invitados a comer. Ademas les daran el regalo que han comparado entre todos. Tedd y Emmet son el encargado de llevarlo. un par de mecedoras de ensueño. que a las chicas les gusta muchisimo.  
Brian presenta a Justin a todos sus amigos. Las chicas no dejan de besuquearlo y achucharlo.... ¡"Oh Brian....es un encanto y tan guapo.!..¿de donde lo has sacado? ¿es el hermanito de algun ligue tuyo?.... Brian pone cara de pocos amigos y les cuenta la historia más o menos "reducida". Michael le mira y hace uno se esos gestos suyos, una mueca reprobatoria.  
Van llegando más amigos, algunos compañeros de Melany, otros de Linds de la Academia donde dió clase hasta que nacio Gus.  
Tiene seis meses y Justin le ve por primera vez en brazos de Brian que baja con él del dormitorio....."¡Mirad quien esta aqui!!!!"----¡Un bebe! ¿De quien es?-pregunta Justin---- "nuestro, exclaman Mel y Linds a la vez..."Y mio ¿verdad sonnyboy"---Justin mira a Brian.......¿tuyo? ¿con quien lo has hecho?.....Todos rien y Lindsay le cuenta como fueron las cosas.  
Mel, ¿puedes darme un folio y un lápiz? Voy a haceros un regalo. No he podido preparar nada porque ni tan siquiera os conocía.  
No tienes que hacerlo, dice Lindsay. "Quiero hacerlo" responde Justin. Mel le da una lámina de las que tiene Linds para dibujar y un lapicero. Todos le miran intrigados . Se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor, apoya la lámina sobre la mesa y comienza a dibujar. Emmet que anda por ahí se acerca, al igual que Brian a ver lo que está haciendo....."No se puede mirar hasta que no está acabado." protesta Justin. Siguen hablando entre ellos y dejan que el pequeño picasso termine su obra.  
.....Ya esta, tomar. Espero que os guste".......le muestra el dibujo a Linds que sorprendida exclama...."¡Justin es precioso!!! Y es francamente bueno. " Todos, incluido Brian se acercan y se quedan pasmados al ver que son Mel y Linds con el bebe en brazos a quienes Justin ha dibujado con bastante maestría.  
"¿por que no estudias en la Academia de las Artes? le pregunta Linds.  
"quiero hacerlo cuando termine el bachillerato. Me graduo este año"  
"Linds es profesora de arte y ha dado clases en la Academia,"- dice Mel  
"Mira, por ahi viene uno de mis antiguos alumnos. Brian creo que tu le conoces"  
...¡ROBERTO! le llama Justin.  
El chico se acerca y abraza y besa a Linds en primer lugar, despues saluda a Brian y a todos los demas. Por último pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de Justin y le besa en los labios. ...¿donde te has metido?....¿conoces a Lynds?.  
¿Os conoceis? Haceis una pareja estupenda....dice Lynds. Michael y Emet miran a Brian de reojo que esta realmente cabreado.  
Emmet para colmo reconoce a Roberto como el tio bueno de Babylon....¡¡¡¡oye si Justin no te hace caso, aqui me tienes!!!!!.- ¡estas buenísimo!! Roberto se sonroja y aprieta a Justin contra él besandole de nuevo....."solo somos buenos amigos"" explica Justin.  
si, un amigo que te toca el culo...piensa Brian mientras le lanza a Roberto una mirada de rencor.  
El día transcurre alegremente, Justin ´presta casi toda su atención a Gus, el bebe de Brian y Roberto pasa gran parte del tiempo buscando excusas para tocarle y besarle. Brian tiene a Roberto a su vez en el punto de mira.  
Alguien pone música y todos comienzan a bailar; Mel agarra a Lynds, Ted sujeta a Emmet como si fuera una bailarina clásica del ballet ruso., Ben abraza a Michael por la cintura....y Roberto I, el osado, pretenda bailar pegado a Justin...  
...Ah ¡NO! Eso si que no, le quita a Justin de los brazos y le aprisiona entre los suyos de tal manera que casi ahoga al chico.  
Todos le miran y MEL y Lindsay al unisono gritan...¡¡¡Brian....no te habrás......!!! Brian sigue bailando sin soltar al chico. No le soltara en todo el rato que suena la música. Roberto no sabe de que va todo esto. Justin esta hinchado como un globo y rojo como un tomate. Acaba de darse cuenta, de notar, de percatarse de que Brian esta celoso, muy, muy celoso....." tint


	6. Domingo de Pascuas

_**Todo es Arte**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Domingo de resurrección**_

Lynds coge a Justin por banda en cuanto dejan de bailar...."supongo que tendrás un montón de dibujos que puedas enseñarme", ---la verdad es que en casa tengo varias carpetas, si quieres el lunes cuando salga de clase te los traigo y me dices que te parecen., ----  
Lynds hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y cambia de tema.: ¡¡¡que guapo es Roberto!! Yo creo que le gustas mucho, Solo hay que ver cómo te mira, se le cae la baba y en cuanto puede te pega un achuchón...----si, es guapo, somos buenos amigos, contesta Justin. No es a él a quien quiero, si es eso lo que me preguntas...-------Vaya, piensa Lynds, no se anda con rodeos.---- Se como es Brian, Roberto se ha encargado de ponerme al tanto. Sé que le gustan todos, que se folla todo lo que se mueve y que yo solo soy uno más. No me importa. Aprenderé a ser como él, a acostarme con cualquiera que me guste......aunque solo le quiera a él. El me dijo que solo cree en follar, no en el amor. Bien pues hagámoslo. Tengo diecisiete, el mes que viene cumpliré los dieciocho, pero no soy estúpido. Se lo que quiere y lo que necesita, aunque él no lo sepa todavía.  
Lynds no sabía que decir. Le había sorprendido la madurez del chico. Se limito a decirle.- Ten cuidado, puede hacerte mucho daño.---  
Brian se acerco canturreando-----que ¿nos vamos a tomar unas copas?----Mel y yo no podemos, Gus nos necesita.----Entonces Justin se quedará con vosotras, es muy jovencito todavía para salir por la noche-----Lindsay sonrió y miro a Justin.---"¡oh Brian no te preocupes por mí. Roberto y yo tenemos planes. Mañana cuando nos despertemos me acompañara a tu casa a recoger la ropa"  
Este chico promete, se dijo Lindsay que soltó una sonora carcajada.

Roberto hace una seña a Justin indicándole que ya se van y éste se despide de todos lanzando un par de besos al aire. Se acerca a Brian, le da un piquito y se despide...."hasta mañana Bri..."  
Compuesto y sin novio.....por listo. Murmura Lynds por lo bajinis......Los demás se acercan hasta donde están y Emmet rodea con su brazo a Brian.----Este chico tuyo tiene clase, mucha clase. Me gusta, sí señor. Estas jodido chico y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.-------  
¡¡¡Emborrachémonos, la noche es larga y hermosa.....y hay un montón de tíos buenos esperándonos!!!! Brian dixit......

Hay grados y grados de borracheras, el de aquella noche de Brian puede considerarse la borrachera del año, que digo del año, del siglo....entre Emmet y Michael consiguieron llevarle a casa. Mientras Ben conducía y Ted abría las puertas que se iban encontrando.  
Le desnudaron, le metieron en la ducha, le pusieron un pijama, sin estrenar, que encontraron en el fondo del armario, y le acostaron.-----"estoy bien, me voy a follar a todo Babylon, noz veis que toy mu fien..." ----que si, que estas cojonudo. Cierra los ojos y sueña con los angelitos, le dice Michael.-----No pienso sozñar....con él, con el angelito. No, no y no-----zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

El día ha dado de sí todo lo que tenía que dar....que no ha sido poco....las cosas van a ponerse cuando menos interesantes, ¿no crees? comenta Michael a Ben de regreso a casa. ---Esta vez Brian se ha superado a sí mismo. Es solo un chiquillo dice Ben. Si pero presiento que el chiquillo tiene por lo menos el doble del sentido común que nuestro amigo.-----

Lo malo de las noches locas de alcohol y drogas es la resaca del día siguiente.  
Intentaba abrir los ojos, intentaba ponerse en pie, intentaba recordar qué coño había tomado para estar así.----¡¡¡tranquilo, podría hacer todo eso pero paso a paso!!!!  
Primero abrió los ojos, miro y comprobó que estaba en su cama y en su casa. Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado se puso en pie y camino hacia el baño. Meo y se dio una ducha. Algunas imágenes venían a su cabeza....Babylon, aquel tío tan bueno con esa poya tan grande..., el cuarto oscuro.....aquello que le dieron para esnifar....Michael y Emet le llevaban,....le trajeron....  
--Me pondré un café.---¿quien coño es...? vaya eres tú. .---  
Justin fresco, dulce, limpio y......comestible.....muy, muy comestible.  
--- ¿que tal la noche? Se le da bien a Roberto lo de "la pintura"?--  
Es genial, tiene un dominio de la técnica que no puedes ni imaginar---- ¿me invitas a desayunar? ¡Tengo mucha hambre!  
---como es que te ha dejado salir de casa en "esas condiciones"----  
---se le terminaron anoche las provisiones.....y como tú siempre tienes algo.....y yo siempre tengo hambre...  
Justin se va acercando a Brian a medida que habla y éste, torpe aun a causa de la resaca, tropieza y cae sobre la chaise-longue que parece colocada ahí a propósito. Justin no se lo piensa dos veces. Se quita el pantalón: no lleva nada debajo. Se sienta sobre Brian, que acaba de salir de la ducha y a quien no le ha dado tiempo a ponerse nada encima, frente a frente y acaricia su nuca con una mano mientras que la otra la enreda entre su pelo húmedo.  
Brian cierra los ojos. No sabe qué hacer. El es siempre quien toma la iniciativa, el que ataca pero con Justin es distinto. Parece que lee sus pensamientos, que adivina sus deseos. ¡Quien es ahora el seducido! ¿A quién hay que proteger de los dos?...Brian cierra los ojos y siente la lengua de Justin recorrer su cara, meterse en su oreja, pasear por su cuello. Sujeta su culo, lo aprieta contra él. La erección de Justin se aplasta contra la suya. Le levanta y le sienta sobre ella. Así de golpe, en seco. Sin un beso, sin lubricante, solo el condón que se acaba de poner. Justin chilla y le abraza....¡¡¡bestia!! le grita....--Te voy a follar Justin, te voy a follar hasta acabar contigo, hasta que me supliques que pare,-----Brian se mueve primero él, después es a Justin a quien lleva y sube y baja por su poya. Se levanta y con él al chico y lo apoya contra la pared y le embiste una y otra vez y le oye cómo le maldice, como le grita que le odia como entre gemidos y jadeos le dice que le ama. Lo pone sobre la cama, aún no se ha despegado de él. Siente como se arquea su cuerpo, como echa hacia atrás su cabeza y se agarra a su espalda y le araña, y se incorpora y le muerde y se corre agarrado a él como si de un salvavidas se tratara y siente que su poya dentro de él busca y se ensancha y crece aún mas y toda, toda la sangre palpita en su pene y olvida que él Brian Kinney es quien tiene el control, quien decide cuando y como se corre. Y....se vacía. En un instante todo él se vacía dentro del niño que tiene entre sus brazos. Un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo. Aunque solo se lo diga en sueños, aunque suene en voz baja en su cabeza, en su corazón y en su sexo sabe que le ama, irremediablemente y en el más estúpido de los anonimatos.  
Justin desnudo de cintura para abajo, sobre la cama, duerme con la más beatifica sonrisa que en un rostro imaginar se pueda.  
Es feliz.


	7. Hogar Dulce Hogar

Todo es Arte

Capítulo 62da parte!

....HOGAR DULCE HOGAR....

Todos tenemos, a alguna vez tuvimos, un lugar al que solemos ir cuando queremos encontrarnos con nuestros amigos sin necesidad de quedar con anterioridad porque probablemente uno o más estén allí. Puede ser un parque, un bar, un café y siempre a una hora determinada, o a lo largo del día. Para nosotros es casi como nuestra casa. Nuestro segundo hogar.  
El DINNER´S es el restaurante donde Debbie, la madre de Michael, trabaja y desde cuando eran adolescentes, e incluso niños, los chicos pasan al menos una vez al día por él.  
Michael prácticamente creció allí. Cuando salía del colegio iba a merendar y a hacer los deberes. Al empezar el instituto le acompañaba Brian que se apunto en seguida a su casa, a su madre y en definitiva a su vida. La verdad es que crecieron como hermanos. Debbie fue y sigue siendo la madre de los dos.  
La vida de Brian estaba bastante complicada debido a la peculiar relación de odio y rencor que mantenían entre si sus padres.  
Parece ser que el chico pagaba los platos rotos y siempre salía corriendo en "dirección Debbie". Michael tenía de esta manera alguien con quien compartir juegos y aficiones.  
Emmet llego al Dinner a través de Divina, una draq-queen, que le acogió cuando llego a la ciudad. Divina llevo al desvalido Emmet al restaurante y se lo encomendó a Debbie. Se convirtió en un habitual.  
Teddy visitaba el local siempre a la hora del desayuno y a la de la cena, cuando regresaba primero de la academia donde estudiaba cálculo y contabilidad y más tarde de la empresa en la que trabaja. Tomaba un sándwich de atún con tomate que después de no sé cuantos años, por cierto, sigue tomando.  
Lynds salió un par de veces con Brian, al que no puede ni quiere evitar adorar. Allí le propuso que fuera el padre de su hijo.  
"Esos genes no pueden desperdiciarse sin más" pensó Lynds y dicho y hecho, manos a la obra (nunca mejor dicho) y ahí estaba Gus. Para entonces ya había conocido a Melany, la abogada mas toca pelotas del estado y formaban una pareja estable.  
Ben, la pareja de Michael lleva poco tiempo frecuentado el lugar. Exactamente el mismo que lleva con Michael. Debbie no encajo bien el hecho de que Ben fuera seropositivo pero en vista de que o aceptaba a Ben o se quedaba sin Michael, decidió cambiar su aptitud por otra más acorde con su propia ideología. Presumía de no tener prejuicio alguno con el mundo gay,

---- ¿que vas a tomar Emmet? Tengo una tortita de canela con sirope de arce y frutos del bosque.  
----eso tiene que saber a gloria Debb.... ¡hola Justin! ¿Que haces por aquí?  
----- ¿quien demonios eres tú? pregunta Debbie a Justin--  
---- ¡hola Em. Soy amigo de Brian. ---  
----se llama Justin y es un buen dibujante. Creo que también va a ser amigo nuestro ¿verdad?  
---si me queréis (respondió Justin con voz melosa)  
---- ¡como no van a quererte, con esa cara tan guapa que tienes corazón! ya me encargaría yo de llamarles al orden si no lo hicieran, le dice Debbie a la vez que le pellizca las mejillas.  
Justin enrojece se acerca a ella y le da un beso.... .....  
Debbie desarmada del todo le pregunta...¿que quieres comer? por ser la primera vez que vienes te invita la casa.  
----un café y un trozo de tarta de limón--gracias Debb.  
Justin lleva una enorme carpeta bajo el brazo. Ha quedado con Lynds, que en ese momento hace su aparición, para enseñarle sus dibujos. Lynds saluda a Debb y se sientan ambos en una de las mesas. Justin abre su carpeta y saca uno de sus dibujos.  
-----mira, le dice a Lynds, este lo hice mientras mi madre daba de comer a mi hermana. Yo tenía seis años y ella cuatro.---  
---esta es mi madre en unas vacaciones que pasamos en Europa, concretamente en Madrid. Está en la entrada del Museo del Prado, no sé si sabrás que es una de las mejores pinacotecas del mundo...---  
---y... ¿esta?...Lynds sonríe mientras le mira---- ¿le conozco?  
, sh, sh....es Brian, pero por favor no se lo digas.....  
¿Que es lo que no tiene que decirme? Brian que acaba de llegar, da un beso a Lynds en la mejilla y le coge el dibujo.  
"Vaya, vaya. ¿Cuando lo has hecho?----Ayer mientras te duchabas......  
"--Justin eres muy bueno para ser tan joven. Me gustaría contar contigo para la exposición que vamos a montar el mes que viene en la galería Picasso. Necesitare tres o cuatro dibujos. Lo que se recaude irá a parar a la Asociación contra el cáncer."---  
---- ¿de verdad?...preparare más y tu dirás cuales son los más apropiados.  
---- ¿quien ha visto a mi hijo? pregunta Debb. ---tiene que venir a recoger su colada. Les lavo la ropa, les preparo la comida....  
solo me falta sentarles en mi rodillas y darles de comer....  
--- ¡vamos mama, no seas tan quisquillosa, eres tu quien se empeña en hacer todas esas cosa. Ya te he dicho mil veces que no es necesario que nos trates como si fuéramos chiquillos!  
"Mickey vas a llegar tarde a la tienda, ¿que horas son estas de abrir?" Brian imita la voz de Debbie cuando regaña a su hijo--  
--- ¡tu cállate! -- le dice Debb a Brian y le suelta una colleja.

Michael es un apasionado de los comics de superhéroes. Después de trabajar durante algún tiempo en unos grandes almacenes, decidió que ya era hora de lograr su sueño y con un poco de dinero que tenía ahorrado y otro que pidió prestado compro la pequeña tienda de la calle Trinity que desde que tiene uso de razón vende comics para coleccionistas en particular y para la chiquillería en general. Su ídolo es el Capitán Astro; su pena que el héroe ha fallecido en cuestión de hará un par de meses.

---me voy, llego tarde y estoy esperando un pedido. Por fin he conseguido La galaxia de los indomables. Solo hay un ejemplar en el mercado y yo lo voy a tener. Tendré que comprar una alarma no vaya a ser que alguien quiera robármela.---  
---¿donde está mi desayuno? quiero café, tostadas, huevos revueltos, zumo y unas tortitas.---  
¿cuanto tiempo llevas sin comer Brian?.....mese, años tal vez  
--Muy gracioso Theodore, los que gastamos energías necesitamos reponerlas....-----  
Justin, sentado con Lynds a la mesa, oye lo que dice Brian y enrojece .Lynds se da cuenta y en un gesto de cariño le alborota el pelo con su mano.....¿estas bien?----¡oh sí. Muy bien! sonríe pícaramente Justin.---siempre que quieras puedes venir a casa a charlar, a comer e incluso a dormir si lo necesitas. ¿Lo sabes verdad?----claro Lynds gracias, lo haré---

Este chico me sorprende cada día un poco más. Es responsable, valiente, sincero, orgulloso. Tiene un sentido común y una madurez fuera de lo normal para su edad pero a la vez es vulnerable, tímido, extremadamente sensible, cariñoso tierno, adorable.  
Lynds no deja de pensar en que después de todo...Brian va a tener suerte, mucha suerte....solo desea que el chico no lo pague caro. Brian sabe como destrozar el corazón de cualquiera.

Justin se levanta y se despide de todos...."me voy he quedado para ir al cine. Ponen un musical en el Bristol. Mañana nos vemos"  
--hasta mañana Justin---todos incluido Brian le dicen adiós con la mano.

--Es un encanto. Te dan ganas de comértelo. Es adorable, tan tierno y tan guapo. Pero ¿habéis visto que ojos tiene?...  
---Ya lo creo que me lo comería- dice Emmet relamiéndose.  
---Mama quieres dejar de hablar de él. Sabemos de sobra lo que piensas  
--Cerdos, dice Debb haciendo caso omiso a su hijo, si es una criatura. Siempre pensando en los mismo. ¿Que años tendrá? ¿Quince?----  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Diecisiete......!!!!!!!! Gritan todos y Debb se lleva una mano a la cabeza.... ¡estáis locos!!!

Bueno este cap esta dividido en 2 por lo largo que era…

Tratare de llegar al cap 10 hoy =)

Besos y dejen rew

Bye

FranKtrinBlack


	8. DerrepenteSolo

Todo es Arte

Capitulo 7

_**......DE REPENTE....SOLO. **_

Que le llamaban al despacho del director en medio de una clase.  
Justin llamo a la puerta.: --¡adelante, pase por favor!-- Justin miró al Sr. Richmond con curiosidad y un poco asustado...---siéntate Justin, tengo algo que decirte que no me va a resultar fácil. Hemos recibido una llamada del hospital del condado. Tus padres y tu hermana han sufrido un accidente de tráfico cuando se dirigían hacia aquí. Están muy graves Justin, debes ser fuerte. Tu tutor, puesto que no tienes familia en la ciudad, el Sr. Reynolds te llevará hasta allí.----Justin no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar. Estaba completamente bloqueado. Permaneció allí de pie hasta que llegó el Sr. Reynolds con su mochila y le cogió por los hombros y le dijo.: --vamos Justin, fuera nos espera un taxi--  
Como un autómata el chico se dirigió a la salida del colegio; nada más llegar al hospital le comunicaron la triste noticia.: "Sus padres y su hermana habían fallecido".

Siempre que dan las noticias por la tele Debbie manda callar a la clientela, le gusta enterarse de lo que pasa en la ciudad y con un poco de orden en el gallinero es la única manera de conseguirlo.  
La locutora lee una noticia de última hora.: "el matrimonio formado por Craig y Jennifer Taylor, así como su hija Molly de quince años han fallecido en el hospital Dormon, víctimas de un accidente de tráfico. La pareja conocida por ser los dueños de COMPONENTES TAYLOR, S.A. tienen otro hijo de 17 años llamado Justin que no viajaba con ellos y quien a tanta corta edad se ha quedado huérfano.

Debb desconcertada no puede creer lo que está oyendo. Llama a Michael por teléfono.: Mickey ¿has oído las noticias?--- ¡los padres y la hermana de Justin han muerto en un accidente de tráfico! El chico estará llegando al hospital y está solo --- Mamá voy para allá. Llama a los demás.

El cortejo fúnebre era impresionante, tres coches seguidos, uno tras otros y después un único auto de acompañamiento en el que viajaba un pequeño y solitario chiquillo vestido aún con su uniforme de colegial.  
Cuando llegaron al cementerio, los tres ataúdes fueron llevados a hombros por empleados municipales y depositados en el suelo para ofrecerles un último responso antes de ser inhumados.  
La escena era realmente conmovedora, los tres féretros en fila y delante de ellos tan solo un chiquillo que apenas podía contener las lagrimas y levantar la mirada del suelo. El sacerdote encargado de la oración comenzó la lectura de uno de los pasajes del evangelio. Justin en un esfuerzo titánico levanto la cabeza y se mantuvo lo más firme posible mientras el sacerdote oraba.  
Enfrente de él sus nuevos amigos presenciaban la escena sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que el chico no aguantando mas tapo el rostro con sus manos y se hecho a llorar......  
Debbie fue la primera en acercarse. Silenciosa, despacio se situó a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros, a continuación Brian al otro lado del chico, le cogió de la mano y le beso en la mejilla....uno a uno todos fueron cruzando, salvando esa distancia que ya nunca más les separaría. Justin había perdido a sus padres y a su hermana pero de ninguna manera ellos iban a consentir que se quedara solo.

Los primeros días después del entierro pasaron lenta, muy lentamente. Justin apenas comía, no podía conciliar el sueño y las pocas veces que lo conseguía despertaba llorando asustado por las pesadillas.  
Estaba en casa de Debb., de ninguna de las maneras consintió esta que se quedara solo. Cuando Debb estaba en el Dinner´s los chicos se turnaban para estar con él y por la noche Debb se trasladaba a la habitación de Mickey que era donde ahora estaba Justin para dormir en la cama de al lado.  
Había muchos asuntos legales que arreglar, había una casa y parte de una empresa que le correspondían al ser el único heredero. Justin cumplía los dieciocho años en unos días y el ser mayor de edad facilitaba las cosas a la hora de la transmisión del patrimonio y sobre todo a la hora de decidir cómo, con quien y donde viviría. La verdad es que el chico evidentemente no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer las cosas. No tenía ni idea ni ganas y fue por eso por lo que Melanie le propuso encargarse de sus asuntos legales si a él le parecía bien. Ella paso a ser pues su abogado y representante aunque por supuesto le consultase y mantuviese informado de todo lo que iba haciendo.

Poco a poco Justin fue mejorando, recobro el apetito y salía a dar largos paseos por el parque acompañado de cualquiera de los chicos. Todos estaban pendientes de él, observaban cada movimiento e intentaban que se poco a poco el dolor por la pérdida se fuera haciendo más llevadero y sobre todo querían hacerle saber con su compañía que nunca estaría solo...  
Todos sin excepción le mimaron y acompañaron en su dolor, pero quien de verdad dio el "do de pecho" quien practicamente no se separaba de él si no era para ir a trabajar, fue Brian. Horas, días, semanas.: desayunaba con él, venia a comer con él cuando a mediodía salía de Kinnetic, por la tarde a eso de las seis regresaba a su lado para ver juntos algún programa de tv. O ver algún d.v.d. nuevo; le compró una videoconsola y se tiraban las horas muertas jugando con ella, salían a pasear para que al menos le diera el aire y su cara cogiera algo de color. Y por las noches permanecía a su lado hasta que se quedaba dormido. Más de una vez tuvo Debbie que arroparle porque a él también le había rendido el sueño.  
Cualquier ocasión, cualquier excusa era buena para demostrarle su amor. Le llenaba de besos, de tiernas caricias que hacían a Justin enrojecer, le achuchaba contra él y a veces le abrazaba con tanta intensidad que el chico protestaba porque le dejaba sin aliento. Vigilaba que comiera, le retocaba la ropa, le peinaba y sobre todo le obligaba a hablar, a que le contara cosas, a que cogiera de nuevo sus lápices y dibujara y así entre todos fueron consiguiendo que Justin, poco a poco, reanudara su vida.  
...Y así fue también como Justin se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida y eternamente enamorado de Brian, aunque volviera éste, poco después a las andadas.  
El que no creía en el amor no iba ahora a claudicar por un guapo niño rubio, a pesar de que lo estuviera deseando.


	9. Todo pasa y Todo queda

_**Todo es Arte**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Todo pasa y todo queda**_

.......Pero lo nuestro es pasar. Pasar haciendo camino.......  
Poco a poco las aguas volvieron a los rios....Justin regresó al colegio, debia graduarse para poder ingresar en la Academia de las Artes. Sus asuntos económicos se fueron resolviendo.: puso en venta la casa, lo que le dejaría una buena cantidad de dinero para ir cubriendo gastos. Mantuvo, por consejo de Mel. La participación en la empresa para poder contar con una renta.  
Lo cierto es que los problemas de dinero, aunque creamos que no, son los que mejor se solucionan. Lo otro.: "SU VIDA" deberá ir resolviendola, como todos, día a día; minuto a minuto.  
De momento iba a continuar viviendo con Debbie. Se ayudarían mutuamente. No quería estar solo y desde luego no quería agobiar a Brian con su presencia; es más llevaba ya unos días en los que procuraba salir solo o con los chicos para que él no se sintiera en la obligación de tener que acompañarlo. Amaba a Brian y quería que si éste estaba con él fuera porque así lo deseaba no por que se sintiera con ese deber.  
Roberto iba de vez en cuando a esperarle a la salida del colegio y juntos iban al Dinner a tomar un refresco con un trozo de tarta de limon que Debbie siempre le guardaba para él cuando la hacía.  
--- ¡hola Deb. ¿A que hora sales hoy?  
---¡hola corazón! Tengo doble turno asi que llegare tarde a casa. ¿Vas tú ahora para alla?  
---si, tengo que cambiarma para ir a Babylon. Despues de tanto tiempo es como si fuera la primera vez. Hemos quedado todos para ir juntos.  
----no hagas muchos exceso, dijo Debb. Haciéndole un guiño, debes estar desentrenado.-----  
--no te preocupes, seré prudente--

A la hora convenida estaban todos esperando en la cola para entrar en Babylon.  
Justin estaba nervioso, parecía su primera vez y se le veía inquieto, temeroso como si el portero le fuera a impedir el paso o algo por el estilo. Todos bromeaban con él.: "que si se le habria olvidado bailar, que cuanto iba a ligar. Justin miraba a Brian, se reia y le cogia la mano como pidiéndole ayuda....Brian estaba extrañamente "kynney". Es decir, Brian llevaba diez minutos diciendo en voz alta las ganas que tenía de follarse al primer tio bueno que viera por alli.  
Nada más entrar se fue hacia la barra a pedirse unas copas. Micky y Ben cogidos por la cintura no dejaban de hacerse arrumacos; Emmet inspecionaba el ambiente mientras comentaba con Tedd los atributos de los que iban pasando junto a ellos.....y Brian, pues en su linea...huyó hacia adelante, como hacia siempre que se sentia vulnerable. ----nos vemos corazón--le dijo a Justin y se largo tras un moreno bastante vulgar por cierto, Pero eso, que fuera vulgar, era lo de menos lo que importaba era que tenía que dejarle bien claro al rubio que los tiempos de amor y mimos habian llegado a su fin....  
Justin vió como Brian se alejaba y supuso, por la dirección que tomo, que iría al cuarto oscuro. Contaba con ello. Había aprendido a descubrir, a predecir cuando este hombre del que estaba enamorado, sentía pánico y se daba a la fuga. Con lo que no contaba era con que Brian fuera a hacer tan presente que "el seguia siendo quien era"... y por eso mismo cuando vio a Brian metiendo mano a aquel tio, cuando vio como le abrazaba ahí delante de todos y lo que es peor cuando pudo comprobar que le besaba en la boca como si fuera la última vez que besaba a alguien, Justin quedó tocado practicamente hundido para toda la noche. Antes de que nadie pudiera percatarse de que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas, se dio la vuelta y se fue a casa....  
Emmet, fue quien lo vio y trato de ir tras él pero fue inutil. Justin tenía tomada una decisión y no se echaría atras.....¿o si?  
No había llegado a la puerta cuando tropezo con alguien que le hizo levantar, de momento, la cabeza y luego.....algo más.  
Metro ochenta y cinco...mas o menos, rubio pelo largo. Ojos verdes claros, nariz griega, boca....de infarto y un cuerpo que estaba hecho para el disfrute de quien fuera el afortunado. ¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS QUE ESTABA BUENO DE MUERTE!!!!!!!.  
---Perdona, Justin le habia tirado la copa sin querer y le había puesto a caldo---  
---No, perdona no tendrás que pagarme otra y limpiarme esta---le dijo el chico muy serio, aunque despues sonrio  
--Lo que tu quieras....¿que hacemos primero..?- Justin estaba impresionado por el tipo, pero ademas le iba a venir muy bien el incidente....  
Juntos fueron hacia la barra.....----me llamo Justin----le dio la mano en señal de saludo . Yo Liam y le planto un beso en la mejilla..  
¡me alegro de conocerte! dijeron a la vez y se echaron a reir.----¿a que te dedicas Justin?---voy a estudiar Bellas Artes, me gusta pintar, y ¿tú? ----soy fotografo, estoy preparando una exposición para el centro de arte de la ciudad, espero que ahora que nos conocemos vengas a verla. Se inaugura el viernes que viene.---  
Estaban ensimismados conversando, tanto que Justin ni tan siquiera se percató de que Brian habia vuelto de su encuentro en el cuarto oscuro y les miraba con asombro---¡quien coño es ese tio y de que le conoce Justin!...----  
----Bueno Justin, ya me has invitado a una copa, ahora deberias limpiarme la otra....----le dice Liam en el oido mientras le atrae hacia él..-- ¿-aqui?--pregunta insinuante Justin...---"aqui podemos empezar......" le susurra entre, ya sí, beso y beso. El cuello de Justin es el destinatario de tantas insinuaciones. Justin se pega a él todo lo que puede ....y más. Ha visto a Brian, sabe que le está observando y decide matar dos pajaros de un tiro....se tirara a Liam, está francamente bueno, y le dará a Brian en los morros con él.....pegadito a él como una lapa, baja las manos hasta el pantalon de Liam, mete las manos dentro de él y acaricia sus nalgas que por cierto estan suaves y duras como el mismo marmol. Liam reaciona rápido, coge la cara de Justin con una mano y le besa en la boca como si quisiera quitarle el aliento. La intensidad del beso y de las caricias crece de tal manera que parece que van a empezar a follarse el uno al otro en un pis/pas. Justin solo tiene en su cabeza los ojos clavados de Brian mirándole y no tiene intención de dejarle a medias....Se separa de Liam y algo le dice al oido que el otro tira de él....¿van al cuarto oscuro..?  
no, salen a la calle....y tras ellos un Brian aturdido, celoso,...un Brian que no sabe como reacionar ante algo que nunca le había ocurrido....  
---¡vas a pagarlo caro Kynney! , piensa Justin mientras sale de Babylon.  
Están ya en la calle, Liam detiene a Justin y en voz alta sin importarle nada más le suelta.: ¡quiero que me folles...y quiero que lo hagas ya!!.-¡Mira como me has puesto! y cogiendo la mano de Justin la coloca en su entrepierna---el chico esta muy pero que muy cachondo...y Justin no lo esta menos. Hay dos causas que le excitan.: una: Liam esta buenisimo, dos.: sabe que Brian está mirando desde algun punto estrategico de la calle.  
Justi coge a Liam y lo apoya contra la pared, le desabrocha los pantalones y mete su mano : la erección de Liam es bestial, Justin empieza a acariciarle de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba. Liam gime y acaricia la cara de Justin, le besa el cuello, la boca, le muerde. Justin se agacha y comienza a comersela como si devorara el más exquisito de los manjares y Liam gime tan alto y tan fuerte que sobrecoge oirle. Justin continua, sigue con su misión...sabe que Brian está viendole, oyendo como jadea Liam....  
Entonces se levanta y le dice a Liam.: ahora vas a follarme....sientate ahi...---el chico le obedece al instante, Justin se quita los pantalones y despues de ponerle un condon, se sienta sobre él y le cabalga...----agarra mi culo y aprietame contra ti..---susurra. Liam esta como loco no soporta más tener a Justin moviendose encima de él; subiendo y bajando por su poya., haciendo eses sobre él comiendole la boca, agarrando su cabeza....Liam muerde a Justin, le esta volviendo loco con sus idas y venidas....por Dios!!!!deja que que corra ya, grita desesperado....Justin se levanta y Liam protesta, entonces le da la vuelta le agacha contra la pared y le penetra. Liam grita de placer, Justin se mueve como si estuviera.....no, es que está loco....siente un placer infinito....siente que es dueño del mundo...no deja de pensar en ello, de sentir como Brian, extrañamente escandalizado, le esta mirando y cuando siente sus ojos sobre él y cuando oye gritar a Liam que se corre, alcanza su merecido orgasmo.: intenso, extraño, dulce y amargo....orgasmo....lo vas a pagar caro Brian Kiney.  
---No sabe que hacer, no sabe que pensar. En toda su puta vida nadie le habia hecho eso. El era el amo, el rey, ¿quien es este mocoso para tratarle así? Nota que la boca le sabe a sal y lleva la mano a sus mejillas, estan humedas. No contaba con esto...no contaba con que se le pudiera partir el corazon en pedazos. ¿como contar con ello, si ignoraba que tuviera corazón?  
Deprisa, corriendo casi, se marcho de alli. No quería que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones. Lo que no sabía era que precisamente quien más le importaba que le viera.....ése estaba feliz porque habia interpretado el papel de su vida...y para el único espectador que le interesaba.


	10. Quien necesita un Superheroe?

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**¿Quién no necesita un superhéroe?...**_

Michael no para de darle vueltas a la cabeza.: Muerto el capitan Astro, la comunidad gay se queda huerfana de su superheroe. ¿Quien a partir de ahora defenderá a los chicos de las agresiones homofobas, quien sera el ejemplo de lucha y resistencia?  
Ben...esta un poquito hasta los mismisimos de oir hablar del tal Capitan y para que Michael le deje en paz de una puta y santa vez le anima a "fabricarse" su propio comic de "TIO CON MALLAS".- "Toma, le dice al darle un paquete de quinientos folios, ve haciendo pruebas de como te gustaría que tuviera el paquete tu superheroe"--Micky le mira con cara de pocos amigos.....---¿"te estas burlando de mi y del Capitan Astro?¿eres capaz de toma a broma la desaparición, la muerte del "dios de mi infancia?....----¡¡j Michael no dramatices, es solo un dibujo, un personaje de comic?---¡¡que poca sensibilidad, parece mentira que seas profesor de literatura¡¡¡¡.  
Michael barrunta y barrunta----y dale que te dale.....__ ¿tal vez no sea mala idea crear su propio heroe? Alguien que responda a sus necesidades que sea fuerte y varonil, valiente y......sexi, una bestia en la cama, una maquina contra el crimen.....si ¿por que no?  
Se compra 10 lapiceros, cada uno de una dureza distinta para perfilar a su gladiador. Se compra rotuladores negros, rojos, verdes...  
se compra todo lo que pinte, unte, tizne o manche....y se pone a dibujar....¡¡¡¡oh, oh, oh....los dioses no han querido concederlo el don, el arte, el genio necesario para llevar a cabo su misión en la tierra.....si el pudiera, si el tuviera la facilidad, la energia, el talento de........ ¿Justin?  
¿Por qué no ......?--------son las seis de la tarde, debe haber llegado ya"------corre hacia el Dinner y alli, sentadito en la mesa con la boca llena de una hamburguesa que esta engullendo, allí, esta la salvación, el creador, el que dará vida al nuevoooooo..................¿como se llamara?  
Tiempo al tiempo, primero hay que convencer a Justin, contarle, exponerle la idea......---oye Justin tengo algo que puede interesarte....."Ummmm, ¿quemmm mmm lo que, (traga, mmm, vuelve a tragar,) dices?----quiero que hagamos nuestro propio comic. Tu dibujas los personajes y yo invento la historia y hago los dialogos......----ummm¡¡valemmm¡¡¡¡¡---¡¡¡deja de hablar con la boca llena¡¡¡¡--Debbie le arrea a Justin una colleja....¡ay duele!-----¿quien está maltratando a mi niño?---Brian se agacha a besar a Justin.....  
Luego saluda a Michael--¡hola tú! y le tira de los mofletes.---- Tu novio y yo vamos a hacer un comic. El dibujara los personajes, yo hare el guión---- ¿mi novio? ¿Que novio?.....Justin le dedica una de sus sonrisas.: "no me jodas Brian, siempre igual" a la que Brian responde tirandole de la oreja al rubio.---Quiero cafe Debb., una enorme taza de humeante cafe y uno de esos bollos que tienes por ahí...

Pasan la tarde en animada compañía. Inventan nombres, motes, atuendos para su personaje....Justin dibuja a un supercachas superciclado...¡no vale¡¡ a un tirillas con gafas que luego se transforma en un calvo brillante y herculeo....¡no sirve¡¡¡¡más tarde a un....¿si? si, a un elegante, esbelto, sexy, alto, moreno, agresivo......ejecutivo. Si. ES EL. De día ¿por qué no? trabaja en...Publicidad y de noche, y de noche recorre los barrios peligrosos de la ciudad para socorrer a los necesitados, a los agredidos.....  
Justin enseña el dibujo a Michael.-----"joder, es igualito que Brian, cuando lo ve se va a inflar como un globo. Ya se en nuestra historia, Brian,....bueno ¿como vamos a llamarlo?----"¿Furia, Fuego, Viento, Lluvia?-----oyen la voz...¡¡joder Debb. Este bollo esta más duro que mi poya....dice Brian estrellandole contra el suelo!!!!!---------RABIA, la Rabia grita Michael... ¿te gusta?--- ¡es perfecto¡¡¡ y escriben el nombre debajo del dibujo del personaje que ha hecho Justin. En nuestra historia, él sera quien te acogerá en su casa cuando tus padres,---¡¡perdona, a lo mejor es muy, demasiado personal!!!! No dice Justin, estará bien porque ademas será verdad contaremos algo que sea cierto, aunque luego lo adornemos o exageremos.---entonces, continua Micky, él sera quien despues de que tus padres mueran en el accidente se hara cargo de ti y te cuidara. Yo seré su mejor amigo, el hermano que le acompaña en sus batallas contra el mal....  
Se rien al imaginar la cara de Brian y discuten acerca de los superpoderes que tendrá este nuevo superheroe....¡¡¡¡super...poya¡¡¡¡¡  
rie Michael, ...¡¡¡¡superpaquete¡¡¡¡continua Justin....  
Al oir las risas, Brian pregunta a Debbie. ¿Que les has dado a estos dos para merendar? Dejales que sean felices. Se lo merecen.  
Brian sonrie, se acerca a la mesa donde están y sin soltar el cafe que se esta tomando, con la mano que le queda libre revuelve el pelo de su chico que le dedica una de esas sonrisas que le estremecen el corazón.----"Contadme de que estais hablando que os hace tanta gracia...."Los chicos se guiñan un ojo y le cuentan su proyecto....su idea.


	11. Prisas y Celos

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Prisas y celos**_

AUTORA.- NINETIC  
DISCLAIMER.- Los personajes son de Cowlipp y Showtime

y hace un frio de mil demonios. Debb. Se levanta de la cama, se pone una bata y va hacia la ventana. Aún no ha llegado el lechero, ni el repartidor de la prensa. Mira el reloj que hay sobre la mesilla--"-joder, son solo las seis. ¿Quien me mandaría a mí despertarme tan pronto? Aprovecho y meo." --- Vuelve a echar un vistazo por la ventana y entonces le ve--"¿quien coño está dando vueltas ahí afuera a estas horas?---se asoma --- ¿Brian? ¡Brian!--abre la puerta---"Entra, vas morir congelado. ¿Que cojones pasa? ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?, sabes que son las seis de la mañana de un sábado? solo yo tengo que trabajar."----  
"Si, si, si Debbie, lo sé, lo sé. Es que...bueno, es que.... ¿esta Justin?---- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!!? ¿Justin? Claro que está, durmiendo, arriba----  
"Vale Debb...es que veras, bueno, te cuento, bueno no...Mejor no..." --echa a correr escaleras arriba.---¡¡Mi santa madre! exclama Debb. Sentándose, más bien cayéndose de culo, sobre la butaca. Este chico esta pero que muy mal....".  
¡¡UF, UF! está arriba, casi de un único salto. Despacio con cuidado abre la puerta de la habitación de Justin." ¡¡¡Sumun...huele a él, hubiera sabido que estaba ahí, solo por el olor. Se desnuda. A cámara lenta se quita la ropa y la deja tirada en el suelo. Abre la cama y se mete en ella.....ahí tiene lo que ha venido a buscar. Duerme como un tronco y esta tan calentito que él empieza a su vez a entrar en calor. El chico esta bocarriba, Brian se acomoda y pone su mano sobre su cintura. ---¡¡¡lleva pijama!!! Se excita más si cabe. Mete la mano entre el elástico del pantalón y le acaricia, en seguida escucha un ronroneo que le acelera el corazón y algo más que el corazón. Justin está teniendo su primera erección del día, pero oh milagro de los milagros, no se lo puede creer, el rubio sigue durmiendo. Brian esta cada vez más caliente, quiere que el rubito reaccione ¡¡ya!!! ¿O es que sus caricias no son suficiente para despertarle? ahora va a ver si se espabila o no....le baja el pantalón, le desbrocha la parte de arriba del pijama y le acaricia por completo....nada, impasible. Se impacienta. Besa su cuello y mordisquea sus pezones, le recorre con la lengua hasta llegar a su ombligo....desesperado humedece la punta de su poya con su saliva y poquito a poco se la come ... y es entonces cuando oye una vocecita que susurrando le dice-----mmmmmmm...como te pille mi novio te mata..mmmm-------levanta la cabeza y le mira---¡¡será cabrón el mocoso!!! Le cubre con su cuerpo y se muere de gusto al sentirle desnudo debajo de él.....---"no podía esperar más. Hace siete días, quince horas y treinta y cinco minutos que no te toco...es demasiado tiempo sin tenerte..."  
Restriega su cuerpo contra el de Justin, quiere sentirle entero, no perderse ni un poro de su piel. Acaricia y besa, lame, sujeta, muerde, no quiere dejarse nada. Lo quiere todo, todo lo que le pertenece....Justin le azuza con palabras que le vuelven loco...---"mi novio es muy bueno follando, tendrás que esforzarte mucho si quieres estar a su altura"...y Brian le muerde en la boca y mete sus manos debajo de él, le agarra el culo, le da la vuelta y se pone encima, restriega su erección por su espalda por sus glúteos a la vez que muerde su nuca --¿que más te hace tu novio?---aj,aj,ajaj, me mete los dedos, jadea Justin, ---Brian ensaliva el orificio de Justin e introduce sus dedos--el crio chilla, se arquea, le ofrece el culo....ese maravilloso culo que hace perder la cabeza a Brian--  
"vas a tener que esperar"¿no te hace esperar tu novio?---mi novio, mi novio..No me haceajajaj...sufrir tanto....---se pone a cuatro patas y trata de huir, de escapar de Brian, esta desvariando, o se va o acaba con él. A gatas pretende salir de la cama. Brian se da cuenta de la maniobra y le sigue por la cama con los dedos dentro....le sigue, no le va a soltar. Le caza. Con la mano que le queda libre le agarra por detrás por la cintura, le levanta sobre sus rodillas, pegado de espaldas a él; desde atrás le muerde en el cuello, le sujeta con sus dientes, fuerte que no se le escape. Justin gime, jadea, chilla, --Brian le penetra y le folla como si hiciera años, siglos que lo ha hecho, como si no lo fuera a hacer más, como si en ese preciso instante terminara el mundo para ellos....y el niño, su niño le busca la boca, sediento de amor, de todo el amor que él no quiso darle antes.  
Exhaustos, mojados, caen el uno sobre el otro y se duermen.

Lleva en el Dinner´s desde cuatro de la tarde, son las seis y Justin no ha llegado.  
---¡¡¡uf creía que ya no estabas aquí. Perdona Liam, me he quedado dormido----  
¿dormido a estas horas, pues cuanto duermes tú?  
--Es un tronco, un lirón, ni un terremoto lo despertaría---Brian lleva un buen rato observando como Liam espera tomándose un café y mirando su álbum de fotos.  
Liam se volvió hacia Brian--- ¿tu quien eres?  
---es Brian, mi...  
----"amigo especial", el que puede tocarle", le dice Brian sonriéndole cínicamente.  
--¡¡eh!!--frunce el ceño Liam-- vale yo soy Liam  
---si ya sé quién eres. Te vi en Babylon.---  
---Yo a ti no, ¿cuando dices que me vistes?  
---estabas muy ocupado ese día, mejor esa noche a la salida de Babylon--  
Lian no tiene ni idea de lo que le habla y tampoco le importa mucho lo que dice ese tío "tan raro" que debe tener algo con Justin.--- Seguro que es su novio...lo mejor será cambiar de conversación.:  
"bueno mira las fotos, estas las expondré el viernes en la Galería Kapra, ya sabes, la del centro., pero ahora viene lo que a ti realmente puede interesarte. Me han encargado que haga un trabajo sobre jóvenes y prometedores artistas locales, a ser posible, que aun no hayan expuesto o editado o dado algún concierto...Bueno, me acorde de ti, podrías posar para mí con alguno de tus cuadros y de tus dibujos. Las fotos mejores del trabajo serán expuestas en todas las galerías de la ciudad y con ellas está claro que se verá tus pinturas y tus dibujos. Por supuesto yo conseguiré que las tuyas sean las mejores...si tú quieres claro. No puedo prometerte nada pero los dibujos que elijan se te pagaran y lo que es mejor tendrán público.  
---Me gusta la idea. Si, hagámoslo.--¿cuando me harás las fotos?--  
---Puedes venir a casa mañana, o esta noche si quieres cenamos juntos y luego te las hago....----  
--- ¡Vale!¡¡Yupi!! Cenamos juntos y luego se las haces le contesta Brian cogiéndole por los hombros a Liam. ¿A qué hora vais a venir al loft. Justin ya sabe donde es..Y si no, no, mejor paso yo a recogerte, supongo que vendrás cargado con la cámara, las luces y el trípode, te ayudare con todo. Mi casa tiene un salón amplio y diáfano, ¿verdad Justin?  
---Si muy amplio y muy....diáfano, ----sonríe y pellizca la mejilla de "su amigo especial, el que puede tocarle"  
---¿me das tu dirección Liam? --que bien suena la encantadora voz de Brian

Puntual, por primera vez en su vida, a las ocho al 4x4 de Brian le suena el claxon delante del portal del fotógrafo.  
Entre los dos meten en el coche los trastos y se van al loft donde Justin les está esperando.  
Cuando tienen todo preparado.: los focos, la cámara, la luz, el decorado minimalista, Lian le da a Justin una bolsa con la ropa que tiene que ponerse...---toma he traído esto. Seguro que te favorece. Le va muy bien a tus ojos, a tu pelo..Y sobre todo---ay...ay..Ay--ay..Comete la grave, gravísima imprudencia de acercarse al rubio y acariciarle la cara---le va perfecto a tu piel.  
En el otro extremo de la habitación un gran oso pardo se gira y gruñe al oírlo...."yo ....se.....de.....sobra.....lo que le va bien a su piel"  
En dos zancadas se coloca a su lado, le coge la bolsa y saca una camisa ablusonada negra de hilo y unos pantalones a juego...  
Justin se lo quita de las manos---trae Brian, voy a ponérmelo-- y se va a la habitación- No quiere generar tensiones-  
Al segundo sale con la ropa puesta, esta guapísimo. Es cierto sus ojos, su pelo y desde luego su piel destacan del negro e iluminan la habitación al hacerlo. A Brian se le cae la baba.  
----¡¡estas para comerte¡¡¡¡ Liam se pone rojo mientras lo dice...y acaba la frase con un ....perdón¡ al notar la mirada asesina que desde atrás le llega.---siéntate en el suelo, así con las piernas cruzadas, como los indios, descalzo, apoya la barbilla sobre tu manos, así..¡Mírame!, ---dispara dos, tres, cuatro fotos. Ponte de lado, tumbado, apoyado en tu brazo, dobla tu pierna y pásala por delante de la otra, ahora humedécete los labios, ponte boca abajo, levanta la cabeza, dobla los brazos y apóyala en ellos. Ponte aquí Brian, donde el pueda verte. ---Brian curiosamente, se tumba, colocándose a la vista de Justin, ahora ...¡mírale Justin, mírale que todos sepamos cómo le amas! Brian se estremece y se sonroja al darse cuenta lo estúpidos y ridículos que son sus malditos y asqueroso celos...  
Justin le mira y en sus ojos se refleja el paraíso que ve en los de Brian.


	12. La Prueba

_**.........................TODO ES ARTE**_  
En el Brian y Justin se conocen de manera distinta a la de la serie y aunque los personajes son los mismos, he incorporado alguno mas de mi exclusiva creación.  
Este fic narrará la evolución de la relación entre Brian y Justin a lo largo de cien capitulos, que si bien no son largos no dejan de ser cien..  
ESPERO Y DESEO QUE OS GUSTE A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE NO LO HAYAIS LEIDO Y TENGAS A BIEN HACERLO AHORA...GRACIAS....  
Ninectik

P.D. Franktrinblak= la historia es genial, losiento por las demoras pero la universidad absorbe xD no lo sabia, pero aquí les dejare unos 3 cap nuevos espero. Mil besos a las/los lecotres y adiós!

DISCLAIMER.- Los personajes no me pertenecesn. son de Cowlipp y Showtime....

_**La prueba. cap.12**_

Los días pasan deprisa, a veces incluso muy deprisa. Queremos alejarnos del dolor, de algo que nos sucedió y que no tiene remedio, y que no tiene sentido y deseamos, esperamos que el tiempo avance como si así consiguiéramos anular el mal que sentimos o el que nos causaron. Olvidamos que en el mejor de los casos el tiempo solo sirve para enseñarnos como debemos vivir con la tristeza de la perdida y como debemos abrir nuestro corazón para conseguir nuevas alegrías.............

Justin poco a poco va superando la pérdida de sus padres y de su hermana, aunque hay cosas todavía pendientes que pueden levantarle las aun recientes costras de la herida...La casa está a la venta y ya hay varios compradores que están interesados en ella. Solo queda que recoja sus cosas o lo que quiera llevarse pero en cualquier caso tiene que dejarla vacía. Mel le ha aconsejado que una vez vendida hable con Tedd para que invierta su dinero en un buen fondo. Ella puede llevar sus asuntos judiciales pero en cuanto a inversiones económicas no hay duda de Theodore es el mejor.....Justin no tiene nada claro, si por él fuera se quedaría con la casa, la cerraría y esperaría todavía algún tiempo para remodelarla o irse a vivir o......no sabe en realidad que haría. Pero necesita el dinero, no tiene otra renta que lo poco que recibe de las empresas pues las deudas que tenían contraídas su familia se han llevado gran parte del capital invertido en ella y estudiar en la Academia de las Artes es costoso, aunque ahora que es huérfano podría pedir una beca pero de momento no tiene un pavo.

----"Tienes mala cara, corazón. ¿Te apetece un té caliente ?  
--"gracias Debb. No me pasa nada solo que estoy algo cansado y tengo escalofríos."  
. Debb se acerca al muchacho y le pone la mano sobre la frente.----"estas ardiendo. Vamos levanta tu culo y vete a casa, tomate un paracetamol y metete en la cama. "  
---"no puedo, primero tengo que ir a mi casa a recoger unas cosas que me hacen falta, para preparar los cuadros de la exposición de Lynds. y además tengo que echar un vistazo a todo lo queda. Tendré que hacer algo con ello ahora que voy a venderla."  
---"eso puedes hacerlo otro día. Ahora hazme caso y vete a la cama."  
---"no puedo Debb. de verdad. Hasta luego"--se levanta se pone el abrigo, coge su bufanda y sale a la calle.  
---¡¡¡que chico más cabezota y testarudo, si pudiera le azotaría hasta desollarle su bonito culo!!!! Rezonga Debb. Una y otra vez por lo bajo.  
---Siempre te pillo hablando sola.....que cojones te pasa ahora que protestas tanto, ¡¡¡si acabo de llegar. No me ha dado tiempo a hacerte nada aun!!!  
---No es por ti "Sr. solo yo importo". Es ese chico tuyo tan cabezota, orgulloso y vanidoso como tú, por cierto. ..  
---Vaya menos mal que esta vez es otro, le dice Brian sonriéndole.--¿y qué le pasa a mi mocoso?, no se ha tomado la leche con sus cereales o no ha hecho la cama?  
--"no seas idiota, el chico está ardiendo de fiebre y no se le ha puesto en los.....irse a casa a la cama. Tiene que recoger no se qué mierda de su casa, de la de sus padres claro, así que por allí debe andar. Con una fiebre de caballo y con el frio que hace...me va a coger una pulmonía, ya lo veras"---Debb. Le mira a Brian a los ojos y continua.:"está muy triste estos días, come poco y casi no habla..." ¿cuánto hace que no le ves?  
---dos o tres, o cuatro. No sé, no soy su niñera. Tiene exámenes y está muy atareado estudiando y yo también he tenido mucho trabajo estos días.  
--seguro que para ir a Babylon has tenido tiempo--  
---ya sabía yo que al final iba a ser el culpable como siempre. ¡¡Quiero un café bien caliente!!

Justin esta delante de la puerta de entrada de su antigua casa. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y los ojos nublados.  
Por un momento cree oír la voz de su madre.: ¡Justin! ¿Quieres bajar de una vez que vas a llegar tarde a clase?...¡¡mama, mama. Justin no me deja sus acuarelas!!. ....se agarra a la barandilla de la escalera y sube por ella. Abre la puerta y ahí esta su casa: tal y como se quedo aquel día en el que sus padres salieron de viaje y el no les acompaño porque tenía un examen....aquel día que perdió las llaves y tuvo que dormir en casa de Brian....la cocina.- todavía esta la caja de galletas preferidas de su hermana.- el salón con el libro que estaba leyendo su madre y el álbum de fotos de ellos de cuando eran niños....sube a la planta de arriba. Tiene miedo de entrar en su habitación de ver todas sus libros, sus albunes de dibujos, su caja de pinturas, su maletín de oleos, el caballete, las acuarelas.... sus juguetes. Todo lo que era él antes de tan enorme tragedia, antes cuando era un niño....no es que ahora sea un hombre....pero ya un niño....tampoco.  
Gira el pomo y entra. La luz que se cuela por la ventana le da un toque fantasmal a la habitación como si hiciera muchos muchos años que no tiene vida....Justin siente que ya todo aquello pertenece a otro tiempo, a otra época que ya no le corresponde....se echa sobre la cama. En un acto de inmensa melancolía se abraza al único oso de peluche que le queda de su niñez. y se queda dormido.

No quiere reconocerlo, pero esta intranquilo. Ya en el coche, a dos segundos de llegar a Kinnetic, da la vuelta y se dirige a la antigua casa de Justin. Aparca el coche prácticamente en la puerta. Esta abierta. Entra y llama ¿Justin?, ¿Justin?. Nadie responde por lo que recorre las habitaciones de la planta de abajo y al comprobar que están vacías sube a la segunda planta, donde están los dormitorios. Va derecho al único que conoce y allí sobre la cama se encuentra a un rubio adolescente en posición fetal que duerme abrazado a un pequeño oso de peluche color canela.  
Permanece de pie, en el umbral de la puerta. No se atreve a entrar n vaya a despertarle. Le mira, no puede apartar sus ojos de él, examina desde esa distancia su pelo, sus ojos cerrados suavemente, su boca que aún dormida sonríe y sus brazos rodeando a ese animalillo sin vida. Lentamente, para no despertarlo se aproxima, se arrodilla sobre la alfombra y le acaricia la mejilla. Esta ardiendo. ---"¡Justin¡, ¡Justin!--  
el chico abre los ojos y al verle se echa en sus brazos y rompe a llorar.....¡¡¡se han muerto Brian, se han muerto Brian.. se han muerto y me han dejado solo!!!...si Justin han muerto pero no estás solo. Me tienes a mí y siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre que tú quieras estaré ahí contigo. Vamos, coge lo que has venido a buscar y te llevo a casa. Estas enfermo y tienes que cuidarte.  
Con todo lo que necesita de momento, suben al coche y Brian le lleva a casa. Justin está agotado, casi no puede subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Michael, le ayuda, le desnuda y le acuesta.---"te preparare un poco de caldo para que te lo tomes con esta pastilla. Te bajara la fiebre."---"No hace falta, estoy bien Bri, de verdad"--"que vas a estar bien si estas ardiendo, acuéstate o te daré un par de azotes"---"¿de verdad? le contesta Justin insinuándosele--Brian le mira, sonríe y le besa suavemente en la boca..."ahora no cuando estés bien te prometo que.....--se le acerca al oído y le susurra: te follare con tanta fuerza que no podrás levantarte de la cama en un mes"--  
Justin enrojece mas, si cabe, cierra los ojos y se duerme..  
---Cuidare de ti mi amor, lo hare, te lo prometo---  
Baja al comedor y llama a Debb.--hola, oye tengo a Justin aquí conmigo en tu casa. Si acabo de meterlo en la cama...¡¡¡Debb no soy un psicópata!!!! Te espero a que llegues.

Nos vemos en un ratito subiré 2 cap mas 

Besos

Ktrin Black


	13. Miedo parte 1

_**..........................TODO ES ARTE. **_

_**Miedo. cap.13**_

DISCLAIMER.- Los personajes no me perteneces son de Cowlipp y Showtime

---Somos los familiares de Justin Taylor, nos ha llamado el doctor. Brandon--  
---Si, he sido yo quien les ha llamado. Pasen a mi despacho. Justin ha sufrido un ataque debido a una subida de fiebre. Al no poder ponerle antibiótico, la temperatura se ha disparado.....siento decirles que está en estado crítico, tenemos pocas esperanzas y.....sinceramente les hemos llamado por si sucede lo peor----  
¡¡¡No imposible, Ud. no va a decirme, no puede decirme que ....que se va a morir. Tiene que hacer algo. No puede quedarse ahí como si nada. Algo habrá que pueda hacer.....---Brian alterado levanta la voz, amenaza con el puño cerrado al médico, Ben trata de tranquilizarle. El médico se dirige a Brian... ¿Quién es el chico su hermano, un amigo...? Brian le devuelve la mirada sin saber que decir.....el chico no es mi hermano, ni un pariente, no es.......es, el chico es........mi VIDA--Brian se da la vuelta y agacha la cabeza. No quiere que nadie vea sus ojos.  
Ben pide disculpas al médico por su comportamiento: ruego le perdone, está destrozado, no quiere ser grosero es solo que.....  
"No se preocupe, le contesta el doctor, entiendo perfectamente por lo que está pasando. Atienda a su amigo y cálmele. En ese estado no es de gran ayuda. En cuanto tenga noticias se las haré llegar, pueden esperar en la sala de la derecha. Allí tienen una máquina de café, refrescos y bocadillos y sillones para que puedan estar cómodos, dentro de lo que cabe."

.--"Vamos Brian, salgamos a la terraza a fumar un cigarro.-- Michael coge a su amigo y se le lleva a ver si consigue tranquilizarle.

...nos acabamos de enterar... ¿cómo está Justin?  
..Mal, les contesta Debb., el médico nos acaba de decir que está en estado crítico.... ¿donde habéis dejado a Gus?  
---esta con la canguro. ¿Y Brian?  
---afuera en la terraza con Michael, está destrozado. Se lo ha llevado a fuera a ver si logra tranquilizarse....

Lynds sale a buscar a Brian. Cuando la ve se abraza a ella. Michael les deja solos..  
---tranquilo, Bri, tranquilo. Se pondrá bien. Es fuerte, ya lo veras.  
---Tengo miedo Lynds, dime que no voy a perderle. ¡¡¡No puedo perderle!!!!  
--por supuesto que no, se recuperará y todo irá bien....pero yo no...Yo no sabía que te importara tanto el chico.......pensé que era un.....  
--si ya lo sé, un polvo más, una noche como tantas otras.....que imbécil soy Lynds.....si no puedo vivir sin él....que imbécil soy. ¿Sabes? la primera vez que.....  
--"no hace falta que me cuentes nada Bri....."  
--no se trata de eso....no es lo que crees. Lynds necesito decírtelo, me da igual lo que los otros piensen pero quiero que tu sepas lo que siento, lo que realmente siento por él.....la primera vez ya supe que aquello era otra cosa. He follado con muchos tíos, tú lo sabes y he disfrutado y me he corrido todo lo que he querido y más....sí, si ya sé que soy una bestia...pero ha sido así...Pero con Justin fue algo para lo que no tengo explicación. Sentirle temblar en mis brazos, sus ojos llenos de deseo mirándome; oírle gemir y decir mi nombre, sus inexpertas manos acariciándome sin apenas saber....su boca.....todo, su olor,.....me hizo perder la cabeza. El primer día que le tuve ya perdí el control. Nunca me había sucedido. Yo manejaba siempre la situación, yo era quien decidía cuando y que caricias, mordiscos, besos y era el que marcaba el tiempo, el ritmo, pero con él no pude, algo estallo en mi cerebro, fui incapaz de pensar; fui un rio que se desborda, la subida feroz de la marea arrasando todo lo que a su paso se encuentra....solo sentía, le sentía y me podía Lynds, me cegaba y me llevaba hacia no sé donde, hacia donde él quería, no sé....tuve miedo y esa misma noche y a la mañana siguiente me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a suceder......pero vino un día con su padre a Kinnetic y en un rato que nos quedamos solos, se sentó sobre mis rodillas y comenzó a besarme y....me volvió loco Lynds, me volvió loco.....te juro que le pedí que parara....pero ni él lo hizo ni yo tuve el coraje de obligarle a dejarme.....lo he intentado varias veces, pero es inútil. Cuando llevo tiempo sin estar con él le busco con urgencia y este donde este le...alcanzo....necesito mi dosis.....mi dosis de Justin....porque me duele el cuerpo entero si son muchos los días que pasan sin tenerle y lo que es peor me duele el alma, porque con verle se me calman las heridas, con oírle y ver su sonrisa olvido que he sufrido.  
¡¡¡No puedo perderle Lynds¡¡¡¡ ¡no puedo!!! el ha conseguido que me sienta un hombre bueno, que quiera ser mejor persona.

---Lindsay no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, ni viendo.....Brian Kinney, el tío mas autosuficiente, el de yo no creo en el amor, solo en follar, el, el polvo más cotizado de la ciudad.....estaba loco de amor por un chiquillo de 18 años que le hacía perder el sentido, la orientación y la cabeza.

----Brian, el doctor quiere hablar contigo----  
Brian sale tras de Michael y se dirige al despacho del doctor.....  
--no sabía que estabais aquí le dice Lynds a Emmet y a Ted....  
--Nos llamo Ben. ¿Como esta?  
--no sabemos el médico esta ahora hablando con Brian---

--Mire Sr. Kinney cabe la posibilidad de que le apliquemos a Justin un antibiótico hipoalergenico que puede resultar positivo. No quiero mentirle está en estado de prueba y no sabemos si afectara a su alergia o no, pero es la única alternativa que nos queda. Si le inyectamos ahora una dosis, en 24 horas sabremos si le ha hecho efecto o si por el contrario no hay nada que hacer.  
Si consiente firme este impreso e inmediatamente le pondré el tratamiento.--  
---si no se lo pone no tendrá ninguna posibilidad ¿verdad?---  
--prácticamente, ninguna--  
--está bien deme el papel, firmare---  
--¿se hace Ud. responsable de lo que pueda suceder?  
--si--  
--bien, ahora mismo doy la orden a la enfermera de que le inyecten el antibiótico.....en 24 horas veremos los resultados. Pueden Uds. irse a casa o esperar aquí. Eso ya es elección suya.--  
--Yo me quedo, ahora se lo diré a los demás... ¿Podría verle?  
--desde luego, pero esta sedado. No le despierte, necesita estar tranquilo--  
--no tema, no lo hare  
Brian sigue al doctor hasta la habitación de Justin  
--recuerde solo cinco segundos y por favor no le despierte--  
--descuide---Brian se acerca a la cama y mira a Justin, el chico sonríe aun sedado y a Brian dos lagrimas le caen por las mejillas...

--¡¡¡Buenas noticias!! El médico me ha dicho que le pondrán un antibiótico hipoalergenico y que hay una esperanza de que se recupere...en 24 horas lo sabremos.  
--¡¡Gracias a Dios! Debb. Abraza a Brian y a todos los demás....  
yo voy a quedarme aquí esperando, vosotros iros a descansar. Mañana nos veremos.....  
--Te traeré una manta y una sopa de pollo con fideos....le dice Debb.  
--Yo me quedaré contigo Brian...Mel ve tu con Gus mañana por la mañana me iré yo para que puedas irte a trabajar...  
--Nosotros vendremos mañana dice Michael y te traeremos comida casera. Haremos un relevo.  
--No te preocupes por Kinnetic, yo me ocupare de todo le dice Ted....  
--Vaya chicos...¿qué puedo hacer yo....? pregunta Emmet...  
--Te importaría quedarte conmigo esta noche....pregunta Brian para sorpresa de todos..  
--¡Oh no! todo lo contrario. Me apetece mucho hacerte compañía. Así la noche no será tan larga. Ni tan triste. Gracias Emmet, eres un buen amigo.  
Todos se miraron y Debb. Toco la frente de Brian...."no tienes fiebre.....qué raro estas......"

Me queda la segunda parte de este capítulo para subir y me iré a estudiar un ratico… de ahí vuelvo para subir unos cuantos mas 

Besos a todos bye bye

Fran Ktrin Black


	14. Miedo parte 2

_**..............TODO ES ARTE.**_

**TITULO.- TODO ES ARTE**

AUTORA.- NINETIC  
DISCLAIMER.- Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Cowclipp y de Showtime  
  
_**cont.-cap.13...Miedo parte 2**_

Pasan la noche los tres juntos.: Lindsay, Emmet y Brian.....dicen que el que espera desespera y así suele suceder a menos que no estés solo y quien te acompañe te arrope de veras.  
----Justin se pondrá bien. Es fuerte y seguro que sale adelante. La verdad es que al chiquillo se le está complicando la vida de una manera cruel para lo joven que es, reflexiona Emmet en voz alta......mi tía Lula siempre decía que no hay nada como aprovechar bien los días de la cosecha, no vaya a ser que la próxima llueva demasiado o demasiado poco y no tengamos nada que recoger. ....bueno no sé bien a qué viene esto pero por si te sirve Brian...  
---a mi porque iba yo a necesitar un consejo de tu tía Lula?......mirad¡, mirad¡ ese enfermero, ese moreno con el pelo cortisiiimo ¡mirad!. Mirad ahora cuando vuelva a pasar que miraditas me echa.....creo que voy a estar entretenido esta noche......  
Lynds le mira alucinada, no puede creérselo, de nuevo Kinney en escena.  
El moreno en cuestión vuelve a pasar delante de ellos y efectivamente la mirada que le echa a Brian es de escándalo....tampoco hay que insistir. Ahí va él como el séptimo de caballería con la bayoneta calada y la mirada al frente.....Le sigue, le persigue hasta el cuarto de enfermeros, debe estar de guardia, y allí mismo sin decir esta boca es mía le sujeta por la cintura mientras le mete la mano por dentro del pantalón para comprobar cómo la tiene, dura ya por cierto, le gira, le saca los pantalones y le folla contra la camilla donde se atiende a los pacientes. No tarda mucho en tirárselo, la verdad sea dicha, debe ser que le corre prisa y no está para virguerías. El chaval es muy agradecido y se corre echando hostias. Así que adiós, ahí te quedas y a otra cosa mariposa.

Avanza por el pasillo fresco como una lechuga recién regada y se sienta al lado de sus amigos..  
-Eres increíble Brian, no hay sitio donde tú no puedas echar un polvo. Que facilidad no sabes cuánto te envidio a veces.....  
-Gracias Emmet por tu admiración  
--¿Te acuerdas la vez que estabas follando en los vestuarios de Dinkey y sin que te dieras cuenta Michael y yo te quitamos la ropa y te quedaste en pelotas? le pregunta Lynds....  
---Ay Dios, no me digas que hicisteis eso al gran Kinney......seguro que os lo hizo pagar....por lo menos al bueno de Micky...  
---Todavía veo en sueños la cara de la dependienta de la sección de caballeros cuando me vio salir en pelotas del vestuario y pedirle que por favor me dejara prestado un pantalón y una camisa para poder ir a mi casa......os hubiera asesinado con mis propias manos....bueno creo que a Micky me lo quito Ted de mi alcance que si no le hubiera arrancado la piel a tiras.  
--Sabéis que fue lo mejor? , recuerda Brian, la vez aquella que llevamos a casa de Micky un gato y lo escondimos en el armario de la cocina de Debb. Se paso toda la noche maullando y Debb muerta de miedo porque aunque parece mentira tiene pánico a los gatos. Dice que son reencarnaciones de muertos.....y no quiere ver uno en diez Km. por lo menos..  
--Honeyccutt....hace mucho que no sabemos nada de tu éntanos que es de él sigue en el canal de tv. O le echaron cuando descubrieron que te comía el culo...  
--Brian cariño deberías prestar más atención a tus amigos. Paul hace tiempo que me dejo plantado y fue entonces, por si no lo recuerdas, cuando sufrí aquella depresión que me tuvo en cama más de un mes....gracias por recordármelo ahora que lo "tengo superado"  
---si te limitaras a follar como yo no tendrías esos problemas de corazón. Mantén viva tu poya y lo demás déjalo para las bolleras, ¡¡perdona Lynds!!!.  
--tranquilo Brian todos "SABEMOS" que careces de corazón, que por algo te llaman Don Melofollotodo Sinsentimientos...  
Brian nota el tono irónico de Lynds, recuerda la conversación mantenida con ella apenas unas horas y baja la mirada.

---Bueno Brian, le pregunta Emmet, y.... ¿qué vas a hacer con el niño.....cuando se ponga bien?  
-- Tiene eso algo que ver contigo Honeycutt? o es que estas tu interesado en él.....  
--Bueno no puedo negarte que le he tomado cariño.....y que esa boca me sugiere muchas cosas....lo digo porque a lo mejor a ti ya no te interesa y bueno puedo tener una oportunidad....el chico es un encanto, me enamoraría de él en media hora, no tengo la menor duda.  
--Yo tampoco tengo duda alguna.--Brian mira a Emmet de una manera extraña, Emmet no le reconoce y menos aun cuando le escucha decir.: espero que lo que acabas de decir sea una broma tuya propia de tu sentido del humor....ese del sur que tienes.....porque Emmet si se te ha pasado por la cabeza tener con Justin el más mínimo roce.....¡¡roce!!¿Me oyes? te estarías arrepintiendo toda la vida. Eso te lo jura Brian Kinney.

Aquí termina el capitulo 13.

Me ire y vuelvo a la tarde a subir unos 3 cap mas creo xD

Mil besos bye bye

Fran Ktrin Black


End file.
